Mates Finding Each Other
by NessieMonster89
Summary: Deatheaters attack the Burrow. Fenrir corners Harry. What will happen? What truths will be revealed? Will there be peace? Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing. Good Voldemort! Bad Dumbledore! FENRIRxHARRY HERMIONExLUCIUS FREDxVOLDEMORT/TOM RIDDLE JRxGEORGE Takes place after Harry's sixth year.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Mates Find Each Other

 **Rating:** M

 **Main Couple:** Harry/Fenrir

 **Other couples:** Hermione/Lucius, Sirius/Remus, Fred/Voldemort/George

 **Summary:** Deatheaters attack the Burrow. Fenrir corners Harry. What will happen? What truths will be revealed? Will there be peace? Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing. NO UNDERAGE SEX. Harry is emancipated when he claims his Lordships. He is an adult. This also takes place during the summer before 7th year.

 **Prologue:**

Harry was cornered by Fenrir Grayback. He was scared. Suddenly, a strong breeze blew towards Fenrir. Fenrir started sniffing the air. He gasped and starred at Harry with big, round eyes.

Someone called out to Fenrir. He turned around and shielded Harry from that person's sight. He growled. "What?"

Bellatrix said, "Let's go. Potter isn't here."

Fenrir waited until Bellatrix had her back turned towards him. He went up to her, and they appirated away. Harry sighed in relief.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **FENRIR'S POV**

 _I can't believe Harry Potter is my mate. This is a big day._ Bellatrix and I arrive at Malfoy Manor. I put my mental blocks up. We go into the meeting room and see Voldemort sitting in his chair.

He already thought he was king of the wizarding world. I need to talk to Severus and Lucius about this. Not many people knew we were friends. Bellatrix and I bowed to Voldemort. Voldemort said, "Report."

Bellatrix and I stood up. Bellatrix said, "Potter wasn't there, my lord. The people I tortured said he was still with his muggle relatives."

I kept a straight face, but I was dancing for joy on the inside. Voldemort looked at me and asked, "Did you manage to bite anyone?"

I nod. "I managed to get the girl Weasley."

He nodded. "You're all dismissed."

As we all left, I ran to the back of the house and climbed through one of the windows to the library. I hid until Severus and Lucius came into the library. Once I heard the door lock, I came out of my hiding spot. I took a good look at the both of them. They seemed more worn down than ever before.

I asked, "What's wrong?"

Severus is the one who answered me. "Our lord made Lucius and I drink a potion that reveals any creature blood. Luscius is a Veela."

I chuckle. Luscius said, "It is not funny, Fen."

I look at Severus and see him trying not to laugh. I ask, "What about you, Sev?"

He grins. "It seems there is some truth about me being a vampire."

I laugh. I suddenly thought of something. Veelas and Vampires have mates. "Do you know who your mates are?"

They booth shook their heads. I felt bad for my friends. Mates are very important to our creatures. I suddenly remember about Harry. "I have good news."

They both perk up. Luscius asked, "Did you meet your mate?"

I nod, and they both smile. I knew they would be happy for me. Severus asked, "Who is it?"

I take a deep breath. "Harry Potter."

There was silence for a few minutes after that. _I hope they will still be my friends._ Severus and Luscius look at each other. Luscius said, "That was unexpected."

Severus nodded in agreement. He sighs and said, "Fen, I think you should know some things about Harry. They're things I overheard."

I nod. "Go ahead."

"Harry's relatives are abusive. He doesn't like all this fame either."

"Basically, you want me to take it slow with him and show him that someone loves him for more than his fame."

Severus nodded. A plan started to formulate in my head.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **HARRY'S POV**

I can't believe Fenrir left without doing anything to me. He was acting weird when he left. After the attack, Dumbledore had the whole Weasley clan and me move to 12 Grimmauld Place. Unfortunately, Ginny was bitten by Fenrir during the attack. I'm in my room at 12 Grimmauld Place.

I didn't tell anyone about what happened during the attack. I didn't want Remus and Sirius to be worried. I also didn't want Dumbledore to send me back to my relatives. There was a knock on my door. "Come in."

Remus and Sirius come in. They sit down on either side of me. Remus asked, "How you holding up, Harry?"

I smiled. "I'm doing okay."

Sirius hands me a letter. It was from Gringotts. "I got to this before anyone else."

I nod and open the letter. It was from Griphook. He needed to see me as soon as possible. I look at Remus and Sirius. "It's from Griphook. He needs to see me as soon as possible. Remus, will you take me to Gringotts tomorrow?"

"Sure."

There was another knock on my door. I sigh and say, "Come in."

The door opens and Hermione comes in. She has tears running down her cheeks. "Harry, I don't think I can take this much more. All the times they put me under the Imperious."

Remus goes to her and pulls her into the room. Once he shuts the door, Hermione runs to me and hugs me. I say, "It will be okay, Hermione. I'll figure out a way to get us out of this situation."

I know Sirius and Remus want out of the order too. We were trying to figure out how to leave so no one could find them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Note to Reader**

I have decided to repost chapter 3 and onward. Also, I got rid of the notices.

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Next Day**

 **HARRY'S POV**

Remus and I walked into Gringotts. I walked up to the nearest goblin, and I bowed to him. At least, I think it is a man. It is so hard to tell the genders of goblins. "I need to speak to Griphook please."

The goblin looked shocked. I wonder what I did. The goblin waved to another. When the other goblin came over, the first goblin said, "Tell Griphook that Mr. Potter is here to see him."

The goblin walked through a door and returned moments later. He said, "Griphook will see you now."

Remus and I followed the goblin to Griphook's office. Griphook said, "It is good to see you again, Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin. Please, sit down."

Remus and I sit in two of the chairs in the office. Griphook looked very serious. "Now, it has come to our attention that a one Mr. Albus Dumbledore has been stealing from the Potter vaults. He has also filed an illegal marriage contract between you, Mr. Potter, and a one Ginerva Weasley. There was also an illegal marriage contract between a one Hermione Granger and a one Ronald Weasley filed the same day."

I could feel my anger boiling. Remus placed a calming hand on my shoulder. I calmly asked, "Is there anything else?"

Griphook nodded. "I have been trying to get in contact with you, so that you might hear your parents' wills."

Remus looked shocked. "Are you saying their wills have never been read?"

Griphook nodded. "It seems Albus Dumbledore was responsible for that as well."

I look at Remus and can see he is shocked. I think for a moment. "Can I have Remus go get another friend? I would like them to be here for the reading as well."

Griphook nodded. "While he goes to get this friend, you and I can discusss your Lordships and wealth."

I nodded and lookedat Remus. "Go get Sirius."

Remus nodded and left the room. I turn back to Griphook. "Let's continue. I have a feeling this is going to take a while."

Griphook nodded. "First, I will need you to do an inheritance test."

He pulls out a parchment and a sharp letter opener. "I simply need you to place three drops of blood on the parchment please. Just three. No more. No less."

I do as I am told. I place exactly three drops of blood on the parchment. It takes a moment for the test to complete.

 **INHERITANCE TEST**

 _ **Name:**_ _Harry James Potter (Pureblood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _James Charles Potter (Dominate Veela) (Pureblood) (decesed)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Lillian "Lily" Marie Potter nee Black (Submissive Moon Werewolf) (Pureblood) (deceased)_

 _ **Inheritance:**_ _Moon Werewolf_

 _ **Godfathers:**_ _Sirius Orion Black (Werewolf) and Luscius Abraxas Malfoy (Veela)_

 _ **Godmother:**_ _Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Alice May Longbottom nee Smith_ **(Sorry! I didn't know her maiden name!)**

 _ **Honorary Godfather:**_ _Remus Lyall Lupin (Werewolf)_

 _ **Mate:**_ _Fenrir Gabe Greyback (Werewolf)_

 _ **Lordships:**_

 _Lord Potter_

 _Lord Pervell_

 _Lord Gryffindor_

 _Lord Slytherin_

 _Lord Ravenclaw_

 _Lord Hufflepuff_

 _Lord Le Fay_

 _Lord Emyr_

 _Heir Black_

 _ **Properties:**_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Gryffindor Castle_

 _Pervell Manor_

 _Merlin Castle_

 _Godric's Hollow_

 _Hogwarts_

 _Slytherin Castle_

 _Ravenclaw Castle_

 _Hufflepuff Castle_

 _Le Fay Castle_

 _Shrieking Shack_

 _Paradise (Villa in Spain)_

 _Turtlee( Cottagee in Scotland)_

 _ **Investments:**_ __

 _25% Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_

 _57% Daily Prophet_

 _48% Three Broomsticks_

 _61% Quibbler_

 _76% Ministry_

 _ **Seats in Wizment:**_ __

 _Potter - 3_

 _Pervell - 1_

 _Gryffindor - 6_

 _Slytherin - 6_

 _Hufflepuff - 6_

 _Ravenclaw - 6_

 _Emyr - 9_

 _Le Fay - 8_

 _Total = 45 seats_

 _ **Animagi Forms:**_ __

 _Stag_

 _Fox_

 _Snake_

 _Phoenix_

 _Dragon_

 _ **Father's Animagi Form:**_ _Stag (Prongs)_

 _ **Mother's Animagi Form:**_ _None_

 _ **Blocks:**_

 _Creature Inheritance (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Parseltongue (70% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Parsel Magic (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Animagi (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Elemental Magic (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Mate Bond (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Occumelacy (98% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Magical Core (95% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Potions:**_

 _369 Love Potions (Given by Ginerva Weasley and Molly Weasley) (Keyed to Ginerva Weasley) (all failed)_

 _417 Loyalty Potions (Given by Albus Dumbledore) (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (last 159 failed)_

 _501 Compulsion Potions - Hate anything Slytherin (Given by Albus Dumbledore and Ronald Weasle) (last 240 failed)_

 _ **Spells:**_

 _163 Obliviates (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _431 Imperious (By Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley and Molly Weasley)_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_

 _Merlin - 1_

 _Le Fay - 1_

 _Gryffindor - 1_

 _Slytherin - 1_

 _Hufflepuff - 1_

 _Ravenclaw - 1_

 _Pervell - 4_

 _Potter - 4_

 _ **Contents of Potter Vaults:**_

 _3,469,439 Gallens_

 _475,219 Sickles_

 _2,194,853 Knuts_

 _Portrait of Parents_

 _Family Tapestry_

 _173 Jewels_

 _529 Heirlooms_

 _1,843 Jewelries_

 _1,596 Potion Ingredients_

 _17,947 Books_

 _Mating Bands_

 _ **Contents of Pervell Vaults:**_

 _5,195,293 Gallons_

 _329,483 Sickles_

 _494,294 Knuts_

 _835 Jewels_

 _2,185 Heirlooms_

 _2,950 Jewe;ries_

 _5,293 Potion Ingredients_

 _23,826 Books_

 _Mating Bands_

 _ **Contents of Gryffindor Vault:**_

 _83,291,547 Gallons_

 _392,583 Sickles_

 _195,493 Knuts_

 _Portrait of Godric Gryffindor_

 _9,174 Jewels_

 _20,393 Heirlooms_

 _10,473 Jewelries_

 _56,184 Potion Ingredients_

 _56,329 Books_

 _1 Creature_

 _Mating Bands_

 _ **Contents of Ravenclaw Vault:**_

 _93,291,743 Gallons_

 _492,174 Sickles_

 _1,936 Knuts_

 _Portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw_

 _8,281 Jewels_

 _13,152 Heirlooms_

 _18,316 Jewelries_

 _72,517 Potion Ingredients_

 _96,481 Books_

 _15 Creatures_

 _Mating Bands_

 _ **Contents of Hufflepuff Vault:**_

 _32,483,923 Gallons_

 _3,294 Sickles_

 _184,392 Knuts_

 _Portrait of Helga Hufflepuff_

 _7,392 Jewels_

 _46,193 Heirlooms_

 _35,186 Jewelries_

 _72,517 Potion Ingredients_

 _96,481 Books_

 _1 Creature_

 _Mating Bands_

 _ **Contents of Slytherin Vault:**_

 _5,463,857,742 Gallons_

 _3,927,835 Sickles_

 _6,397,821 Knuts_

 _Portrait of Salazar Slytherin_

 _3,845 Jewels_

 _74,859 Heirlooms_

 _1,734 Jewelries_

 _2,643,957 Potion Ingredients_

 _64,829 Books_

 _1 Creature_

 _Mating Bands_

 _ **Contents of Emyr Vault:**_

 _93,294,832 Gallons_

 _3,392,932 Sickles_

 _7,945,834 Knuts_

 _Portrait of Merlin Emyr_

 _32,854 Jewels_

 _32,954 Heirlooms_

 _194 Jewelries_

 _4,984,934 Potion Ingredients_

 _1 Creature_

 _Mating Bands_

 _ **Contents of Le Fey Vault:**_

 _95,836,685 Gallons_

 _9,372,193 Sickles_

 _684,197 Knuts_

 _Portrait of Morgan Le Fey_

 _94,284 Jewels_

 _73,294 Heirlooms_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_

 _Parseltongue_

 _Wandless Magic_

 _Natural Animagus_

 _Multiple Animagus_

 _Beast Speech_

 _Photographic Memory_

 _Wordless Magic_

 _Empathy_

 _Telekinesis_

 _Telepathy_

 _Occlumency_

 _Legilimens_

 _Metamorphmagus_

Griphook reads the results first. "This is amazing."

He hands the parchments to me. As I read them, a lot of things made sense over the years.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **AUTHOR'S POV**

Harry was stunned as he read the results. "Griphook, is there a way to unblock everything and also purge all these potions from my body?"

Griphook nodded. "There is. If you will follow me, I will take you to our healers."

Harry nodded and followed Griphook to another room. This room was slightly bigger than Griphook's office. Once they were in the room, another door opened and two more goblins came in. Griphook said, "Silvermane, Mr. Potter needs his body purged of potions and his magic needs to be unblocked."

Griphook handed over the parchment with the test result. Silvermane took the parchment and read them. As he read, his eyes kept geting bigger and bigger. Once he was done, he looked at the other goblin and said, "We need to do this now. Mr. Potter, please stand in the middle of the room."

Harry did as he was told. While he stood there, Silvermane came over to him with a potion. "Mr. Potter, this is a Purge Potion. While this will purge all the potionsfrom you, myself and Grappletuff will unblock your magic. I must warn you. This will be very painful."

Harry nodded. "I expected as much. Thank you for the warning, Silvermane."

Harry drank the potion and started to feel pain. He could also feel Silvermane's and Grappletuff's magic as they unblocked his magic. Once his magic was unblocked, Harry was in severe pain. He passed out from the pain.

 **HARRY'S POV**

When I woke up, I was on a bed in a hospital. I slowly sat up in the bed. "Mr. Potter, it is good to see you are up."

I look over and see Griphook. "Did it work, Griphook?"

Griphook nods. "Are you ready to go back to my office?"

I nodded and slowly got off the bed. Once I got my balance, I followed him back to his office. Once we were seated, Griphook says, "We will wait for Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black."

I nod. After five minutes, a goblin comes in and says, "Mr. Lupin is back with Mr. Black, Griphook."

Griphook nods. "Show them in right away."

Remus and Sirius come in. Griphok nods at them. "Thank you for joining us, Mr. Black."

Sirius nods. Griphook says, "We are going to read the last wills of James Charles Potter and Lillian Marie Potter nee Black."

Griphook opens the envolope with the wills. He began to read James' will first.

 _I, James Charles Potter, beclare on my magic that I am of sound_

 _mind when this is being written. So mote it be._

 _To Sirius Orion Black, I want you to watch over Harry_

 _for me and Lily. She_ _ **does not**_ _want him to go to_

 _Petunia and her family. You are his magical_

 _guardian. Do not trust Dumbledore._

 _To Remus Lyall Lupin, I want you to be Harry's_

 _honorary godfather. When he was born,_

 _he was the only one who could be by Moony_

 _without turning into an animal. He is your cub._

 _To Harry, you are our little prongslet. I love_

 _you. If you are readig this, then I didn't get to see_

 _you grow up. Do not trust Dumbledore or Molly_

 _Weasley. You also cannot trust her two youngest_

 _children. Stick close to your friends_

 _and keep an open mind. Dark is not always bad_

 _and light is not always good. Love you._

Once Griphook was done reading the will, he paused for a moment to let it all sink in. After a moment he began to read Lily's will.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If you are reading this, then I was unable to see you_

 _grow up. I need to let you know something._

 _I am not a muggleborn. I am a pureblood. I am_

 _actually Sirius' cousin. My father was the oldest_

 _Black son. He was disowned when he was found to_

 _be a Squib. My mother was a pureblood witch._

 _Her last name was Zabini. That means you_

 _are also related to Lady Zabini. She is your_

 _aunt. Dumbledore took me from_

 _my parents and had the Evans adopt me._

 _He then killed my father. Lady Zabini's mother_

 _married Lady Zabini's father after that._

 _Since I am sure Sirius and Remus will_

 _read this too. Guys, you were like brothers to me._

 _Not only are you guys Harry's godfathers, you are_

 _his honorary uncles too._

 _Love you, my precious baby._

 _Love,_

 _Lillian Marie Potter nee Black_

 _(P.S. I refuse to put Evans on an important_

 _paper such as this. My last name was Black_

 _not Evans.)_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **REMUS' POV**

I couldn't believe what we just heard. Lily was Sirius' cousin and Lady Zabini's sister. I looked over at Harry and could see that he was shocked too. I suddenly thought of something. If Albus had given Hary potions secretly, then he could have done the same thing to myself or Sirius.

Hermione popped into my head too. I had left her in the lobby with a few of the goblins. "Griphook, I left Hermione Granger in the lobby. I would like to request that myself, Sirius and Hermione take an inheritance test."

Griphook seemed to think for a moment. He nodded and started to talk to a goblin that was beside the door. The goblin left and returned momentarily with Hermione. Griphook says, "Miss Granger, Mr. Lupin has requested an inheritance test for himself, Lord Black and yourself. If you agree, we can begin right away. We will also be able to remove any blocks on your magic and purge any potions from your system."

Hermione thought about it. "I would like to take the test, Griphook."

Griphook smiled and took out three parchments. He grabbed a letter opener. "I just need three drops of blood from each of you. Each of you will take one parchment and add three drops of blood to it. We will have to wait for the results a little bit."

We nodded and each of us took a parchment. I took the letter opener from Griphook and cut my left index finger. I dropped exactly three drops of blood onto the parchment and waited for the results. Sirius and Hermione decided to wait to do their tests until they see my results. After two minutes, writing started to form on the parchment.

 **INHERITANCE TEST**

 _ **Name:**_ _Remus Lyall Lupin (Pureblood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Lyall Kane Lupin (Pureblood) (deceased)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Hope Lyra Lupin nee Howell (Pureblood) (deceased)_

 _ **Creature:**_ _Black Werewolf (Moony) (Dominant)_

 _ **Honorary Godson:**_ _Harry James Potter (Pureblood)_

 _ **Mate:**_ _Sirius Orion Black (Pureblood) (Submissive)_

 _ **Lordships:**_ _Lord Lupin_

 _ **Properties:**_ _Lupin Manor_

 _ **Seats in a Wizamont:**_ _Lupin - 3_

 _ **Blocks:**_ _Creature (43% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Mate Bond (100% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Wood Elemental Magic (100% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Potions:**_ _379 Love Potions (Given by Albus Dumbledore and Nymphadora Tonks) (Keyed to Nymphadora Tonks) (last 341 failed)_

 _672 Loyalty Potions (Given by Albus Dumbledore) (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (last 329 failed)_

 _ **Spells:**_ _127 Obliviate (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _251 Imperious (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_ _Lupin - 2_

 _ **Contents of Lupin Vaults:**_

 _4,619,228 Gallons_

 _614,219 Sickles_

 _831,992 Knuts_

 _329 Jewels_

 _3,942 Heirlooms_

 _1,121 Jewelries_

 _6,623 Potion Ingredients_

 _23,942 Books_

 _Family Tapestry_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_

 _Occlumency_

 _Legilimens_

I couldn't believe what I read. I hand the paper over to Griphook, and he starts to read it. Once he was done reading, he says, "Silvernight, please take Mr. Lupin to see Silvermane and Grappletuff. Warn them that he is a werewolf too."

I got up and followed Silvernight out of the office. I was still trying to process what I read.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **SIRIUS' POV**

As I watch Remus leave the office, I can't help but be scared about what mine and Hermione's parchments will say. I take a deep breath and take the letter opener from Griphook. I cut my left thumb and put three drops of blood on my parchment. As I wait for my results, I get more and more nervous. As writing begin to form, I read it.

 _ **Name:**_ _Sirius Orion Black (Pureblood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Orion Arturus Black (Pureblood) (deceased)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Walburga Irma Black nee Siren (Pureblood) (deceased)_ _ **(Sorry! Didn't know her maiden last name!)**_

 _ **Creature Inheritance:**_ _Silver Werewolf_

 _ **Godson:**_ _Harry James Potter (Pureblood)_

 _ **Mate:**_ _Remus Lyall Lupin (Pureblood) (Dominant Werewolf)_

 _ **Lordships:**_ _Lord Black_

 _ **Properties:**_ _12 Grimmauld Place_

 _Black Manor_

 _ **Investments:**_ _15% Daily Prophet_

 _63% Burkes and Botts_ _ **(Sorry if I got it wrong!)**_

 __ _58% Madam Malkim's_

 _83% Owl Empourem_

 _ **Seats in Wizmont:**_ _Black - 5_

 _ **Animagi Form:**_ _Grimm (Padfoot)_

 _ **Blocks:**_ _Creature Inheritance (100% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Mate Bond (100% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Electric Elemental Magic (100% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Multi-Animagi (78% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Potions:**_ _321 Compulsion Ptions - Hate everything Slytherin (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Spells:**_ _241 Obliviates (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_ _Black - 3_

 _ **Contents of Black Vaults:**_

 _16,921,946 Gallons_

 _743,621 Sickles_

 _821,657 Knuts_

 _4,192 Jewels_

 _1,156 Heirlooms_

 _3,944 Jewelries_

 _15,141 Potion Ingredients_

 _31,148 Books_

 _1 Creature_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_

 _Natural Animagus_

 _Grey Magic_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **HERMIONE'S POV**

I start to shack because I was nervous. I take the letter opener from Griphook, but I'm shaking too much to cut my finger. Harry gently tookit from me and took my hand in his. He says, "It will be okay, Mione. We will all still love you no matter what we find out."

I take a deep breath and took the letter opener back from Harry. I gently cut my right thumb and put three drops of blood on the parchment. Harry hugs me as we wait fro the results. Writing began to form on the parchment.

 _ **Name:**_ _Hermione Jane Prewett (Pureblood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Fabian Love Prewett (Pureblood)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Gideon Hope Prewett (Pureblood)_

 _ **Creature Inheritance:**_ _Succubus (Submissive)_

 _ **Mate:**_ _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Veela) (Dominate)_

 _ **Ladyship:**_ _Heiress Prewett_

 _ **Blocks:**_ _Creature Inheritance (100% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Mate Bond (100% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Family Bond (98% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Magic Core (69% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Potions:**_ _391 Love Potions (Given by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ronald Weasley) (Keyed to Ronald Weasley) (all failed)_

 _456 Loyalty Potions_ __ _(Given by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley) (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (last 236 failed)_

 _ **Spells:**_ _165 Compulsion Spells - Hate anything Slytherin (By Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ronald Weasley) (last 119 failed)_

 _631 Imperious (By Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ronald Weasley)_

 _15 Crutascious Curse (By Albus Dumbledore and Bellatrix Lestrange)_

 _396 Obliviates (By Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley)_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_ _Trust Vault - 1_

 _ **Contents of Vault:**_

 _309,143 Gallons_

 _193,265 Sickles_

 _942,182 Knuts_

 _Heirship Ring_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_

 _Natural Animagus_

 _Multiple Animagus_

 _Sex Magic_

I couldn't believe what I read. I wasn't really a Granger. The name Prewett sounds familiar. I hear Harry gasp in shock. I look at him, and he is laughing. He says, "I'm going to take a guess. It seems you are Molly's niece. The only Prewetts that I know of besides her are her two twin brothers."

I gasp. Harry was right. Molly's maiden name had been Prewett. Silvernight came back into the office. Griphook says, "When you are ready to begin, just follow Silvernight. While you are having this done, I will be taking a close look and talking to your manager."

I nod and get out of my chair. I follow Silvernight out of the office.

 **HARRY'S POV**

I watch as Hermione follows Silvernight. Once she is out of the room, I turn to Griphook. "Griphook, I would like you to send a copy of these papers to Lucius Malfoy."

Griphook nods. "I will also be sending a copy to our Emperor. He will be most displeased with all this."

I nod and smile. "Is there a way to adopt Hermione into the Potter family?"

Griphook smiled. "Certainly. We can also emancipate you and Miss Prewett today. I am also going to be contacting the Prewett twins. They have missed their daughter."

I gasp. "Are you saying they are alive?"

Griphook nods. "They were told that their baby had been a stillborn."

I clench my hands as my anger strated to boil. I took deep calming breaths. "Please contact them immediately. I'm sure Hermione would like to get to know her real parents."

Griphook nods.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **AUTHOR'S POV**

Griphook summoned another goblin and gave him a copy of Remus and Sirius' parchments. He also gave two copies of Hermione's parchment to him. "Take a set to our emperor. A copy of Miss Prewett's inheritance test goes to Lord Malfoy. Another copy of her inheritance test goes to her parents."

The other goblin nodded and left. Harry waited until Remus, Sirius and Hermione got back. Remus was the last one to come back. He looked so much better. So did Sirius.

Griphook smiled and said, "That is a great improvement."

Remus and Sirius smiled at each other. Sirius said, "We finally feel whole."

Griphook nodded. He looked at Hermione and said, "Miss Prewett, I have had a goblin contact your real parents. They were told you were a stillborn."

Hermione gasped. "Why would someone do that to them?"

Griphook sighed. "I suspect it was Molly Weasley nee Prewett and Albus Dumbledore. Molly has never accepted her brothers relationship with each other. Albus has always been against homosexual relationships. It is why his brother doesn't talk to him."

Hermione was super nervous and looked at Harry. "Do you think they will like me, Harry?"

Harry went over to Hermione and hugged her. "They will love you."

A voice from behind them said, "Yes, we will."

They all turned towards the voice and saw a set of twins. Griphook smiled. "Mr. Prewett and Mr. Prewett, thank you for coming so soon."

One of the twins said, "Of course we came. After we read the inheritance test you sent us, we could hardly believe our little girl was alive."

Sirius said, "Hermione, these are your parents. Fabian and Gideon, this is your daughter."

He gently pushed Hermione towards her parents. She shly looked at Fabian and said, "Dad."

She then looked at Gideon and said, "Mom."

They both smiled and hugged her. All three of them started to cry. Harry smiled at the scene. Griphook cleared his throat after a few minutes. The three broke apart but wouldn't let go of each other.

Griphook said, "We still need to conduct business."

Hermione and the Prewett twins settled into three chairs. Griphook looked at Harry and said, "Mr. Potter, I need to know what you want done concerning everything."

Harry thought for a moment. "Is Dumbledore the only one stealing from my vault?"

"No, he has also been giving money to Molly Weasley nee Prewett, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley and the Dursleys."

Harry was boiling mad now. "I want them all to pay back all the money they took from me with interest."

He thought of something else. "I would also like to claim my Lordships and a copy of my inheritance test to show my mate."

Griphook nodded and pulled out a box. Insid, there were eight rings. Harry asked, "Is there any way to mold them into one ring?"

Griphook nodded and said, "We need you to put the rings on first. Then, we can combine them into one."

Harry nodded and started to put the rings on. After all the rings were on, Harry took them off and gave them over to Griphook. Griphook started to chant in gobblegork. Suddenly, the eight rings became one. Griphook handed the ring to Harry.

Harry slid the ring onto his left index finger. Griphook smiled and said, "Lord Potter-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Le Fey-Merlin, you are emancipated ever since we took the block off of your creature inheritance."

Harry smiled and nodded.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **HARRY'S POV**

I say, "Griphook, it is just Harry for you. I consider you one of my friends."

Griphook seemed shocked. I was afraid I did something wrong. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Remus and Sirius laughed. Remus says, "He is just shocked, Harry. There are few wizards who treat goblins kindly. Even fewer who would consider them as a friend."

I sigh in relief. Griphook came out of his shock. "Thank you, Harry. I am honored that you would consider me a friend. I also extend the same courtesy. You are now a friend to me."

I smile and nod. Griphook seemed to think of something. "Harry, since your mate is Fenrir Greyback, I can tell you that he is currently here. He is on his way back from his vault. Would you like me to have him brought here?"

I thought about it for a while. "Yes, please. I think it would be best if we got this all out of the way."

Griphook called a goblin in and sent him to get Fenrir. I suddenly thought of something. "Griphook, is there a chance that Tom Riddle Jr has blocks, spells and potions on/in him?"

Griphook thought for a moment. "It is possible. We would have to get him in here and tested."

I nodded. When the goblin returned with Fenrir, Fenrir froze when he saw everyone. "What is going on?"

Griphook said, "Mr. Greyback, some things have come to our attention concerning you."

Fenrir hesitantly walked farther into the room and sat down in one of the chairs. I had a hard time keeping control of myself. Now that all of my blocks were removed, I could feel the pull to run to Fenrir. Griphook handed Fenrir a copy of my inheritance test, so he could read it. As he read, Fenrir kept getting angrier and angrier.

I could feel the anger through our bond. When he was done, Fenrir put the papers down and stood up. He started to pace back and forth. I whimpered because I thought I did something to anger my mate.

 **FENRIR'S POV**

When I heard Harry whimper, I calmed down and looked at him. He seemed scared for some reason. I heard him softly whisper, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."

I understood. Harry thought I was angry with him. I went over to him and kneeled in front of him. I calmly spoke to him like you would a scared animal. "Harry, I am not mad at you. I am mad at the people who did this to you. I'm proud of you for thinking this through and taking this so calmly."

Harry smiled slightly. "It was easy to accept once the block on my creature inheritance was removed. I felt whole everytime I thought about you."

I smiled proudly. Griphook cleared his throat. Harry and I looked at him. He asked, "Mr. Greyback, may we get back to business?"

I nodded and pulled Harry tight to me. Griphook smiled. "Good. I sent some goblins to see about the prophecy. It turns out that it is a fake. Albus Dumbledore was the one who planted the fake prophecy at the ministry."

I could feel Harry tense and start to shake. I needed to talk to Tom about everything. They have all been pawns of Dumbledore. I haven't even met the man, and I don't like him still. I quickly look over at the others.

The Prewett girl looked mad. Remus and his mate looked readyto murder the man. I would also have to tell Tom about this. As if he read my mind, Remus looked at me and said, "Fenrir, tell Tom we have been trying to leave the light side for a while. We only stayed to protect Hermione."

I nod and try to get up. I say try because as soon as I moved Harry grabbed onto me tighter. I softly whisper, "It's okay, Harry. I am just going to go talk to Tom real quick."

Harry relaxed a little. "Please bring him here. We need to know if he has any blocks, spells or potions on/in him."

I nod and leave through the floo.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **FENRIR'S POV**

I arrived at Riddle Manor and was met by a house elf. "Where is your master?"

The elf says, "Master Riddle is in his study."

I nod and make my way to his study. Once I was in the study, I bow and say, "My lord, I need to discuss something with you."

Tom says, "Rise and speak."

I stand and say, "My lord, I just found something out at Gringotts. Hermione Granger is no mudblood. She is actually the daughter of the Prewett twins. Dumbledore has also placed many spells on her along with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Harry Potter. According to Remus Lupin, those four have been trying to join our side for a while. It was also revealed that the prophecy was a fake. As for Harry Potter, most of his magical core was blocked along with some other traits. He is also a moon werewolf. He is my mate. That is one of the things that was blocked. We started to think. We think that Dumbledore probably placed you under spells and potions, and he also probably put blocks on you too. We want you to come to Gringotts and get an inheritance test done. That is, if you wish."

I saw Tom pause for a moment to think about this. He sighs and says, "Take me to Gringotts, Fenrir."

I nod. "We need to go by floo."

Tom nods. We go into the living room, and I throw some floo powder into the fireplace. "Griphook's office."

Once I was through, I step to the side. Soon after, Tom comes through. When he saw everyone in the room, he stiffened. "I understand I am to do an inheritance test to see if Dumbledore placed any spells or blocks on me. It will also tell if he gave me any potions."

Griphook nods and gives him a parchment. "Three drops of blood, please."

Harry holds the letter opener out to Tom. Tom nods and takes it. He then pricks his left index finger and put the required amount of blood on the parchment. We all waited and soon writing began to appear.

 _ **Name:**_ _Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr / Lord Voldemort (Pureblood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Thomas Marvolo Riddle Sr (Squib) (Dormant – dark veela) (dominate) (deceased)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Merope Moon Riddle nee Gaunt (Pureblood) (Dragon) (submissive) (deceased)_

 _ **Creature Inheritance:**_ _Dark veela (submissive)_

 _ **Mates:**_ _Fredrick Boris Weasley and George Gabriel Weasley (Imps) (dominates)_

 _ **Lordships:**_ _Lord Riddle_

 _Lord Gaunt_

 _Lord Emery_

 _ **Properties:**_ _Riddle Manor_

 _Riddle Cabin_

 _Shell cottage_

 _Emery Castle_

 _Gaunt Manor_

 _ **Investments:**_ _20% Three Broomsticks_

 _15% Ollivander's_

 _44% Hogshead_

 _4% Quibbler_

 _ **Seats in Wizmont:**_ _Riddle – 2_

 _Gaunt – 2_

 _Emyrs - 4_

 _ **Blocks:**_ _Creature Inheritance (100% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Mate Bond (100% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Parseltongue (60% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Parsel Magic (79% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Future Sight (100% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Elemental Magic (99% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Veela Magic (88% blocked) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Potions:**_ _385 Love Potions (By Bellatrix Lestrange) (all failed)_

 _539 Compulsion Potions – Hate Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore (By Albus Dumbledore and Bellatrix Lestrange) (last 132 failed)_

 _ **Spells:**_ _155 Obliviates (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _344 Imperius (By Albus Dumbledore and Bellatrix Lestrange)_

 _174 Compulsion Spells – Go Insane and Kill Muggles and Muggleborns (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_ _Riddle – 3_

 _Gaunt – 6_

 _Emery - 3_

 _ **Contents of Riddle Vaults:**_ _1,536,859 Gallons_

 _2,937,328 Sickles_

 _274,891 Knuts_

 _100 Books_

 _147 Potion Ingredients_

 _5 Creatures_

 _527 Jewelries_

 _963 Jewels_

 _Mating Bands_

 _ **Contents of Emery Vaults:**_ _3,167,937 Gallons_

 _357,185 Sickles_

 _189,473 Knuts_

 _436 Books_

 _829 Potion Ingredients_

 _1 Creature_

 _219 Jewelries_

 _2,439 Jewels_

 _Mating Bands_

 _ **Contents of Gaunt Vaults:**_ _2,941,673 Gallons_

 _639,143 Sickles_

 _165,396 Knuts_

 _671 Books_

 _1,921 Potion Ingredients_

 _1 Creature_

 _158 Jewels_

 _2,185 Jewelries_

 _Mating Bands_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_ _Parseltongue_

 _Legilimens_

 _Natural Animagus_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **TOM'S POV**

As I read this, I got mad and my magic started to get out of control. Griphook asks, "Lord Riddle, may I see the parchment please?"

I shakily hand it over to him and look at Harry. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry shrugs. "It isn't your fault. It is Dumbledore's."

Griphook speaks up at that moment. "Lord Riddle, we will remove all these blocks, spells and potions. Please follow Silvernight to our healers."

I got up and follow the goblin known as Silvernight to the healers.

 **HARRY'S POV**

Once Tom leaves the room, I turn to Griphook and see him make two copies of the parchment. He sends one down to the emperor and the other one to the Weasley twins. As soon as the parchment disappears, a goblin walks in and says, "Griphook, Lord Malfoy is here and wishes to see his mate."

Griphook nods. I see Hermione tense in Fabian's arms. Fabian asks, "What is the matter, my sweet?"

Hermine starts to quietly sob. I sigh as I realize I have to explain. "Fabian."

He looks at me. I explain the situation. "We have run into Lucius before. He was not the nicest person to Hermione when he thought she was a muggleborn. She just found out today that he is her mate. She is afraid of rejection."

Before anyone could say something else, Lucius walks through the door. When he sees Hermine, his eyes almost glow. He slowly approaches her as if she is a scared animal. Well, she was essentially. Hermione's eyes go wide with fear, and she watches Lucius with caution.

He slowly reaches his hand out to her as if asking her permission to approach her. Hermione stares at his outstretched hand for a few moments before she nods in the affirmative. Lucius smiles and gently takes her from Fabian. I see him slightly sniff to catch her sent. Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around my waist."

I turn my head and see Fenrir watching them with interests. He says, "I have never seen Lucius so carefree with his expressions."

"Nor have I."

We all look towards the voice and see Tom standing there. I smile and say, "You look good, Voldemort."

He shudders as if someone just walked on his grave. "Please don't call me that disgusting name. I actually prefer Tom. It turns out that Albus was controlling me each time I ordered a kill or I killed people myself."

I gasp. That meant Albus was controlling Tom the night he attacked my parents. We were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal the Weasley twins with Silvernight. Silvernight says, "Griphook, Mr. and Mr. Weasley are here to see Lord Riddle."

I saw them zero in on Tom. Tom was starting to get nervous, and I knew the twins were waiting to pounce. Griphook says, "Come in, gentlemen."

As one, the twins walk over to Tom and hug him. They start to kiss him and groom him. I can't stop myself from laughing. This causes the twins to look at me. As one, they say, " **Baby brother, this is a surprise. This is our mate. We have been worrying since our seventeenth birthday**."

I nod. "Do you realize who that is though?"

Frd nods while George says, "Of course. This is Tom Riddle Jr. Also known as Voldemort. He is also our submissive mate."

Tom looks shocked, but I knew the twins have wanted a mate for three years now.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **TOM'S POV**

I am shocked that these two people can accept me so easily. I look at Harry and ask, "Do you know these two?"

He nods. "They are the Weasley twins. They are also Fabian and Gideon's nephews."

Fabian smiles. "I thought I recognized you two. You are Molly's middle sons."

The twins frown and become sad. Harry asks, "What's wrong, guys?"

The one on my right says, "We are no longer Weasleys. Mom disowned us as soon as our birthday hit, and we became imps. She also did not like the fact that we were to share a mate."

I was angry at Molly Weasley for this. Griphook clears his throat. We all turn to him, and he says, "We need to continue."

We all let him continue. Griphook looks at the twins. "Mr. Weasleys, Mrs. Weasley cannot disown you. Only the Head of House can disown and reinstate someone into the family. Now, I know you two own your own business. I also know that Mr. Potter is your silent partner."

I waas shocked. My mates and Harry own their own business. Griphook continues, "Mr. Potter, I think it would be wise for you to take everyone here to one of your unplottable properties."

Harry nods. Hermione looks at him and says, "Harry, we should take Neville and Luna too."

Harry nods again. "Dobby!"

I see Lucius tense. A house-elf apears in front of Harry. "What can I do for Master Harry?"

"Please go to Gryffindor Castle and have it ready by the time we arrive. I believe there are more house-elves there."

Dobby bows and apparates away. Harry looks at Griphook and asks, "Can you add Fenrir to my account?"

Griphook nods. He quickly wrote a message and sent it off. He turns to Fabian and asks, "Mr. Prewett, how would you like us to handle your daughter's vault?"

Fabian and Gideon look at each other. Gideon says, "Please add her to our vaults."

Griphook nods and made another note to the account manager for them. He then looks at me. "Lord Riddle, I need to know what you want to do about Dumbledore. I also need to know how you want to handle your mates."

I say, "I want everything back that was stolen by Dumbledore. I would also like to add the twins to my account."

He nods and sends a notice to Dumbledore's manager. He also makes a note about the twins being added to my account. Harry looks at Lucius and asks, "Where is Draco?"

"At home."

Harry nods. "I think you need to go get him. You also need to get Severus Snape. I will go get Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

Lucius nods in agreement. Harry looks at Griphook and asks, "Will you come to Gryffindor Castle and do inheritance tests for everyone else?"

Griphook nods. He then pulls out portkeys. "These will take you immediately to Gryffindor Castle. The activation word is 'Sanctuary'."

Griphook gives one to Harry and another to Lucius. Harry nods. Lucius and Harry leave. After they leave, Griphook looks at us and says, "This last portkey is for all of us here going to the castle."

He comes around to us, and we all grab the portkey. He says, "Sanctuary."

I feel a tug on my stomach. Suddenly, we are in a sitting room.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **LUCIUS' POV**

Once I arrive, I quickly make my way to Draco's room. I knock on his door, and he answers it. He looks really tired. I felt bad for him because Tom had made him drink the same potion Severus and I did. Apparently, he is a veela now.

He asks, "What did they want?"

I sigh. I had told Draco about the parchment. "No time to explain. Quickly pack whatever you need. We are going into hiding."

Draco starts to panic. "What about my mate?"

I raise an evebrow at this. "Do you know who your mate is?"

Draco blushes and nods. He opens his door all the way to show me inside. Sitting in a chair in the corner is my best friend Severus. "Severus, is this true?"

Severus sighs and gets out of the chair to walk over. Once he is by the door, he puts a hand on Draco's shoulder and says, "It's true."

I look at Draco. "When did you find out?"

"It was while you were at Gringotts."

I nod. "This actually saves me a trip. I need you to also pack anything you might need to go into hiding. We need to leave as soon as possible."

They both nod, and I quickly went to my room to pack. Once I was done, I go to the sitting room. I waited for them both. Five minutes later, Severus comes back through the floo. He had gone home to pack.

Draco also comes into the room. I pull out the portkey and say, "Sanctuary."

I feel a tug on my stomache. Suddenly, we are in a different sitting room. Tom and the others are already here. We are just waiting on Harry and his friends. Draco gives me a puzzled look when he notices Hermione and the Weasley twins.

I say, "All will be explained when everyone else gets here."

Draco nods. Ten minutes later, Harry appears with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

 **HARRY'S POV**

I begin to explain as soon as Neville and Luna sit down. "I will start this explanation by saying that Remus, Sirius, Hermione and I have been trying to go to Tom's side for a while. We went to Gringotts today and had inheritance tests done on all of us. All of our creature inheritances had been blocked by Albus Dumbledore. I found out that I am a moon werewolf and my mate is Fenrir Greyback. Sirius found out he is a silver werewolf and his mate is Remus. Hermione found out that she is adopted and her real parents are the Prewett twins. She is also a succubus and her mate is Lucius Malfoy. We also found out that Albus Dumbledore has fed us potions and put blocks/spells on us. I have asked Griphook to also give you all inheritance tests. We need to know how many more of you have been under the influence of a block, spell or potion."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Draco thinks of something. "Is Hermione a submissive or dominant?"

Hermione blushes and says, "Submissive."

Draco blinks. "That's surprising."

Hermione asks, "Why?"

Draco refuses to answer. Severus sighs and says, "Succubi are known to be sexual creatures and are known to be dominant. It is surprising because you have never shown any interests in sex and submissive succubi are really rare."

Hermione blushes. "That is because of the block on my inheritance. I still have a thirst for knowledge, but I also want to start to explore my creature side."

Lucius pulled her onto his lap and growled. "You better be only exploring that side with me. I do not share."

Hermione blushes and nods. "Of course, my mate."

I feel arms wrap around me and can tell right away that it is Fenrir. Griphook starts to pass out parchments to the eight guests. The letter opener was then passed around to the five guests. They each dropped three drops of blood onto the parchments. Severus got his results first.

 _ **Name:**_ _Severus Tobias Snape (Half-blood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Tobias Lorc Snape (Muggle) (deceased)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Eileen Rose Snape nee Prince (Pureblood) (Dormant - vampire) (deceased)_

 _ **Inheritance:**_ _Vampire (Dominant)_

 _ **Mate:**_ _Draco Lucius Malfoy (Veela) (Submissive)_

 _ **Lordships:**_ _Lord Prince_

 _1st Lord Snape_

 _ **Properties:**_ _Spinner's End_

 _Prince Manor_

 _ **Investments:**_ _9% Daily Prophet_

 _20% Three Broomsticks_

 _15% Ollivander's_

 _ **Seats in Wizamont:**_ _Prince = 2_

 _ **Blocks:**_ _40% Magical Core (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Potions:**_ _523 Loyalty Potions (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle Jr) (By Albus Dumbledore) (Last 200 failed)_

 _ **Spells:**_ _200 Compulsion Spells - Be Mean to Harry Potter (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _241 Obliviates (By Albus Dumbledore and Bellatrix Lestrange)_

 _124 Crucios (By Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle Jr)_

 _426 Imperious (By Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Bellatrix Lestrange)_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_ _Prince = 2_

 _Snape = 2_

 _ **Contents of Snape Vaults:**_

 _997,132 Gallons_

 _139,093 Sickles_

 _337,819 Knuts_

 _212 Books_

 _697 Potion Ingredients_

 _111 Jewels_

 _ **Contents of Prince Vaults:**_

 _1,329,142 Gallons_

 _931,698 Sickles_

 _131,938 Knuts_

 _989 Books_

 _3,649 Potion Ingredients_

 _Mating Bands_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_

 _Occlumency_

 _Legilimens_

 _Wandless Magic_

 _Blood Magic_

Luscius was second.

 _ **Name:**_ _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Pureblood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Abraxas Eugene Malfoy (Pureblood) (dormant veela) (deceased)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Heather Marie Malfoy nee Smith (Pureblood) (Dormant - veela) (deceased)_

 _ **Creature:**_ _Veela (dominant)_

 _ **Mate:**_ _Hermione Jane Prewett (Submissive succubus)_

 _ **Lordship:**_ _Lord Malfoy_

 _ **Properties:**_ _Malfoy Manor_

 _Villa in Italy_

 _Studio in France_

 _Irish Cottage_

 _ **Investments:**_ _8% Daily Prophet_

 _20% Ollivander's_

 _45% Apothecary_

 _30% Magical Plants_

 _55% Pets and Familiars_

 _ **Seats in Wizamont:**_ _Malfoy - 4_

 _ **Blocks:**_ _Magical Core 35% (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Potions:**_ _293 Love Potions (Keyed to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black) (By Albus Dumbledore, Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy) (Last 93 failed)_

 _361 Loyalty Potions (Keyed to Lord Voldemort/ Thomas Marvolo Riddlr Jr) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Spells:**_ _131 Compulsions - Be Mean to Harry Potter and Gryffindors (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _731 Crucios (By Albus Dumbledore and Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr)_

 _594 Imperious (By Albus Dumbledore and Narcissa Malfoy)_

 _681 Obliviates (By Albus Dumbledore and Narcissa Malfoy)_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_ _Malfoy - 5_

 _ **Contents of Malfoy Vaults:**_

 _6,913,841 Gallons_

 _993,948 Sickles_

 _841,999 Knuts_

 _26,949 Books_

 _1,998 Potion Ingredients_

 _11,019 Jewels_

 _20,918 Jewelries_

 _Mating Bands_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_

 _Occlumency_

 _Legilimens_

 _Wandless Magic_

 _Wordless Magic_

Fenrir was third.

 _ **Name:**_ _Fenrir Morten Greyback (Dominant werewolf)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Morten Luvton Greyback (Werewolf) (deceased)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Margaret May Greyback nee White (Werewolf) (deceased)_

 _ **Mate:**_ _Harry James Potter (Submissive moon werewolf)_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_ _Greyback - 1_

 _ **Contents of Greyback Vault:**_

 _1,943 Gallons_

 _3,812 Sickles_

 _999 Knuts_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_

 _Occlumency_

Draco got his fourth.

 _ **Name:**_ _Draco Lucius Malfoy (Pureblood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Pureblood) (Veela)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Narcissa Iris Malfoy nee Black (Pureblood)_

 _ **Creature:**_ _Veela (Submissive)_

 _ **Mate:**_ _Severus Tobias Snape (Dominant vampire)_

 _ **Lordships:**_ _Heir Malfoy_

 _ **Blocks:**_ _Magical Core 50% (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Potions:**_ __ _110 Love Potions (Keyed to Pansy Parkinson) (By Albus Dumbledore, Narcissa Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson) (Last 65 failed)_

 _79 Loyalty Potions (Keyed to Lord Voldemort/Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr) (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Spells:**_ _639 Compulsion Potions - Hate Harry Potter and Muggleborns (By Albus Dumbledore and Narcissa Malfoy)_

 _33 Crucios (By Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort/Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr and Narcissa Malfoy)_

 _69 Imperious (By Narcissa Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson)_

 _101 Obliviatets (By Albus Dumbledore, Narcissa Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson)_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_ _Malfoy Trust - 1_

 _ **Contents of Vault:**_

 _698,190 Gallons_

 _142,981 Sickles_

 _33,949 Knuts_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_

 _Occlumency_

 _Legilimens_

 _Natural Animagus_

Neville was fifth.

 _ **Name:**_ _Neville Frank Longbottom (Pureblood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Frank Clive Longbottom (Pureblood)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Alice Athena Longbottom nee Brown (Pureblood)_

 _ **Lordships:**_ _Lord Longbottom_

 _ **Properties:**_ _Longbottom Manor_

 _ **Investments:**_ _2% Daily Prophet_

 _15% Magical Plants_

 _10% Apothecary_

 _ **Seats in Wizamont:**_ _Longbottom - 3_

 _ **Blocks:**_ _Magical Core 79% (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Spells:**_ _191 Obliviates (By Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley)_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_ _Longbottom - 4_

 _ **Contents of Longbottom Vaults:**_

 _19,943,181 Gallons_

 _2,219,199 Sickles_

 _5,961,487 Knuts_

 _299 Books_

 _193 Potion Ingredients_

 _199 Magical Plants_

 _691 Jewels_

 _1,936 Jewelries_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_

 _Earth Magic_

 _Occlumency_

Luna was sixth.

 _ **Name:**_ _Luna Pandora Lovegood (Pureblood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Xenophilius Gurt Lovegood (Pureblood)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Pandora Rose Lovegood nee Parkinson (Pureblood)_

 _ **Ladyships:**_ _Heiress Lovegood_

 _ **Blocks:**_ _Magical Core 35% (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Seer Ability 88% (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Spells:**_ _15 Obliviates (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_ _Trust Vault - 1_

 _ **Contents of Vault:**_

 _941,984 Gallons_

 _319,817 Sickles_

 _131,942 Knuts_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_

 _Seer Ability_

 _Occlumency_

 _Legilimens_

 _Soul Magic_

The Weasley twins got theirs last.

 _ **Name:**_ _Fredriek Boris Weasley (Pureblood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Arthur Boris Weasley (Pureblood) (Dormant imp)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Molly Suri Weasley nee (Prewett) (Pureblood) (Dormant succubus)_

 _ **Creature:**_ _Imp (Co-dominant)_

 _ **Mates:**_ _Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr (Submissive dark veela); George Gabriel Weasley (Co-dominant imp)_

 _ **Properties:**_ _Co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_

 _ **Investments:**_ _37.5% Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_

 _ **Blocks:**_ _Magical Core 60% (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Animagi Form 100% (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Mate Bond 60% (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_ _Weasley - 1_

 _ **Contents of Vault:**_

 _69,981 Gallons_

 _51,143 Sickles_

 _89,942 Knuts_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_

 _Occlumency_

 _Wandless Magic_

 _Illusion Magic_

 _ **Name:**_ _George Gabriel Weasley (Pureblood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Arthur Boris Weasley (Pureblood) (Dormant imp)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Molly Suri Weasley nee (Prewett) (Pureblood) (Dormant succubus)_

 _ **Creature:**_ _Imp (Co-dominant)_

 _ **Mates:**_ _Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr (Submissive dark veela); Fredriek Boris Weasley (Co-dominant imp)_

 _ **Properties:**_ _Co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_

 _ **Investments:**_ _37.5% Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_

 _ **Blocks:**_ _Magical Core 60% (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Animagi Form 100% (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Mate Bond 60% (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_ _Weasley - 1_

 _ **Contents of Vault:**_

 _69,981 Gallons_

 _51,143 Sickles_

 _89,942 Knuts_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_

 _Occlumency_

 _Wandless Magic_

 _Illusion Magic_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **HARRY'S POV**

I kept getting madder and madder after each inheritance test was read. I couldn't believe that Dumbledore would do this. I look at Griphook and ask, "How soon can you have a goblin healer here, Griphook?"

Griphook smirks. "I will fetch one immediately."

He waved his hand to make copies of all the papers. He said, "I have made two copies of each test. You will get to keep you original test. The others are going to be filed with the bank and another set will be delivered to our leader."

Griphook then went back to Gringotts.

 **DRACO'S POV**

I got to thinking about what Harry had explained. I say, "That doesn't explain why Lovegood, Longbottom, the Weasley twins or our lord is doing here."

Harry smirked. "I was wondering when you were going to ask. After we all got our test done and Fenrir had been escorted to the room, we got to thinking. If Dumbledore did this to us, he could have placed Tom under spells/blocks and potions too. We had Fenrir go to Tom and explain the situation. We also had him convince Tom to get an inheritance test as well. We were right. Dumbledore basically created Lord Voldemort. The twins are here because they are the mates of Tom. Besides, not all of the Weasleys are on Dumbledore's side. It just looks that way. Neville and Luna are here because they are my true friends besides Hermione."

Severus looked at Tom. "My lord, you are shaking really bad. Are you okay?"

Tom nodded. "I will be find. After the spells and blocks were removed, I have been reliving every cruel thing I ever did."

The Weasley twins immediately go over to him and pull him into a hug. He starts to stop shaking. Each twin kisses his cheeks. The one on his right says, "It will be okay, love. We will make sure that Dumbledore pays for doing this to you."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **SEVERUS' POV**

Watching the twins with Tom, I felt like they were doing him a lot of good. Mates are very important to creatures. They do whatever they can to make their mate or mates happy. Harry says, "I agree, Fred. Dumbledore will pay for everything he did to all of us."

The twins nod. Lucius doesn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation. He was too engrossed with his own mate. I say, "I'm surprised that Fenrir hasn't carried you off to a bedroom yet, Harry."

Everyone gasped in surprise except myself amd Harry. Harry smirked. "Are you deciding to tell everyone here?"

I nod. Harry sighs and says, "Okay."

Fenrir asks, "What is going on?"

I say, "Harry has been coming to my rooms for the last year of school. He needed someone to talk to who wouldn't tease or belittle him."

Harry smiles and says, "It has helped me a lot."

I smile. Hermione asks, "What do you talk about?"

Harry says, "I would ask questions about my mom and what the dark side really wants."

The twins, Hermione and Neville perk up at this. Hermione asks, "What do you mean by what the dark side really wants?"

Tom takes a few calming breaths and says, "Before I became a ruthless lord wanting to kill all muggleborns, I actually had a different plan. I wanted to bring in muggleborns and half-bloods into our world earlier. I wanted to start a primary school for them, so they could learn our customs and rituals. I did not want anyone killed. I also wanted to be a teacher at Hogwarts."

I notice Harry was thinking hard. Luna says, "Harry, you are the heir of all four founders. Hogwarts will listen to you above anyone else. You are basically the rightful owner of Hogwarts. You could change the school curriculem, change the teachers, and change the rules."

 **HARRY'S POV**

I was shocked to know this. "Really?"

Luna smiled and said, "Yes. You have full control over Hogwarts."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **HARRY'S POV**

 _I need to get together with Hermione, Luna, Draco and Neville to figure out what to change at school._ I look over to Hermione. She smirks as if she can read my mind. Remus must have seen it because he laughed. Everyone else looked at him with a confused stare.

He says, "Sorry. I just noticed that Hermine and Harry were doing the 'thinking the same thing' look."

Hermione and I chuckle at this. Sirius and Severus started to chuckle too. The twins just smirked. Everyone else looked confused. Fenrir asks, "What are you talking about?"

Fred says, "George and I noticed that sometimes Hermione will know what Harry is going to do before he even does it."

Remus looks at me and asks, "What was it about this time?"

I shyly smile and say, "I was just thinking about getting together with Hermione, Luna, Draco and Neville to figure out what I can improve at school. I already have some ideas, but I want to get more input."

Everyone nods in agreement. Severus asks, "Are you also going to be thinking about what to do about Dumbledore?"

I nod. "I want to properly think this through though. If we just go after Dumbledore, people will not trust us."

I look at the twins and ask, "How many of your family will be okay with this?"

George thought for a moment. "I think everyone except mom, Ron and Ginny."

I nod.

 **HERMIONE'S POV**

As Harry was talking to the twins, I was thinking about how to improve school. Thanks to Tom, I already had some ideas. _I know we need to at least offer language classes. We also need introductory classes for muggleborns and half-bloods raised in the muggle world._ I suddenly thought of something.

"Harry."

He looks at me and asks, "What is it, Hermione?"

"Are you going to input some means for children who are abused and negleted?"

Harry nods. "Of course. I will also allow these children to stay at the school during the summer."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **FENRIR'S POV**

I smile at what my mate says. I say, "I think we should all get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Harry stands up and yells, "Dobby!"

Just then, a house-elf appears. "What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry?"

I watch as Harry smiles at the elf and says, "Please show my guests to their quarters. Make sure not to separate mates from each other."

The elf says, "Yes, Master Harry."

Harry looks at everyone and says, "Dobby will show everyone to their rooms."

Everyone nodded and followed Dobby to the bedrooms. After they all left, Harry says, "Winky!"

Another house-elf appeared. "What can Winky be doing, Master Harry?"

"Please take me and my mate to our room."

Winky nodded, and we followed her to the master bedroom. When we got to the door, Harry says, "Thanl you, Winky."

Winky disappears, and we go into the room.

 **HARRY'S POV**

I'm nervous as we go into the room. When we go into the room, I notice a king-size four-poster bed. There are two other doors in the room. I guess they were to the closet and a bathroom. There are also two dressers and two desks.

There were also two armchairs in the room. I go over to one of the chairs and sit down. Fenrir goes over to the other one and sits down. I ask, "Can we talk a little bit before going to bed?"

Fenrir nods. "What did you want to talk about?"

I sigh and say, "I would like to talk about us being mates."

"What about it?"

"I would like for us to get to know each other before we bond. I hope that this is okay."

Fenrir smiles and says, "I would like that also. I doubt that The Daily Prophet writes total truths about you or your life."

I nod and smile. Fenrir asks, "Is there anything else?"

I gulp and become really nervous. "I think you should know that this is all new to me. I've never been in a relationship."

Fenrir nods. "That's fine. We can take as long as you need."

I nod. "We should get some sleep now."

We get changed into our pajamas and climbed into the bed. As I fell asleep, I thought I heard Fenrir say, "I would wait for eternity for you."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eightteen**

 **FENRIR'S POV**

When I woke up, I noticed that my arms were around a body. I looked down and see Harry wrapped in my arms. When he starts to stirr, I tense up because I don't want him to think I tried anything while he was asleep. When he woke up, I felt him tense up in my arms. I softly whisper, "It's okay, my mate."

Harry relaxes a little. "Can you let me go? I have to use the bathroom."

I sigh and unwrap my arms from around him. He gets up and goes into the bathroom. I smile as I think how lucky I am. He accepted this so easily. He comes out of the bathroom and walks over to the closet.

I got up and went into the bathroom.

 **HARRY'S POV**

When Fenrir went into the bathroom, I got dressed. I couldn't help but think about how nice it was to wake up in his arms. I smile and walk out of the room. I make my way down to the kitchen. Dobby and Winky are already there.

Dobby asks, "Can I do anything for you, Master Harry?"

I smile and say, "Please have breakfast ready in thirty minutes. I'm sure once everyone wakes up, they will be hungry."

"Right away, Master Harry."

I nod and leave the kitchen. I go into the front parlor and sit down on a couch. Just as I sit down, Fenrir comes into the room and sits down beside me. He asks, "Are you okay, Harry?"

I nod and say, "I'm fine, Fenrir. I just had a lot to take in yesterday."

"I understand."

The others started to come in after that. The first person to come in was Luna. She said, "Good morning, Harry and Fenrir."

She sat in a chair and looked at me. "Harry, I know yesterday took its toll on you. I can tell you that whatever plans you make will be successful."

I smiled and nod. "Thanks, Luna."

The next people to walk through the door were Draco and Severus. They sat on one of the other couches. We waited five minutes before the rest of the people arrived. Once everyone sat down, I say, "I want to ask something. It's a little odd, but I thought it was good."

The twins spoke as one. " **Go ahead, baby bro. You know we always listen to your questions**."

Everyone nods in agreement. I blush and ask, "Is it okay if we all have our bonding ceremonies at the same day and time?"

Everyone was shocked that this is what I asked. Severus asked, "Why do you want it that way, Harry?"

I look at the floor and blush. Luckily, Hermione spoke for me. "Harry wants to be bonded as the same time as his siblings."

Everyone was confused except Hermione, Fred, George and Luna. Lucius asks, "What do you mean?"

Luna spoke this time. "Harry has always considered Hermione, the twins and Draco like siblings. They are special to him."

Everyone was surprised that I consider Draco as a sibling. Draco asks, "Why do you consider me as a sibling?"

I shook my head. The twins smile at me gently. They say, " **Harry use to always say that you guys fought like brothers would. You might have been mean to him, but he always thought of you as his older brother, Draco.** "

Draco smiles gently and walks over to me. He takes my hands into his and kneels down in front of me. "Harry, is this true?"

I shly nod. He pulls me into his arms and hugs me. "Why didn't you tell me, Harry?"

I could only shake my head as tears threatened to escape my eyes. Hermione walks overand puts her hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco looks at her, and she says, "Draco, Harry's religion is Hinduism. In that religion, they are taught to take whatever punishment their older brothers deem necessary. In that religion, a younger brother is like a shadow of the older one."

Draco looks back at me. "Harry, I did not know you thought of me as a brother. I also do not know anything about this Hinduism religion. I do know that, from this day, I will be a proper older brother to you."

I smile at him. All at once, tears started running down my face.

 **FENRIR'S POV**

I smile at Draco and Harry. I knew a little bit about Hinduism but not much. I say, "Harry."

Harry looks at me, and I can see the tears running down his face. "I do not have a problem with your request. It is also up to the other mates."

Lucius and Severus look at each other. I knew they wouldn't mind, because they saw me as their brother too. Lucius says, "Fenrir, you know me and Severus think of you as a brother. We also agree to the bonding ceremonies."

That only left Tom. Tom sighs and walks over to Harry. He smiles and says, "Harry, I didn't have any siblings or friends that I considered as such. You will have to teach me how to be an older brother. I also agree to your request."

Harry smiles and says, "Thank you all."

An elf appears out of nowhere. He says, "Master Harry, breakfast is served."

Harry tries to stop the tears and says, "Thank you, Dobby."

The elf disappears, and Harry stands up. "Follow me to the dinning room, please. We have a busy day ahead of us."

We all follow Harry to the dinng room and see the table all laid out with food.


	20. Chapter 19

**Note to readers:**

I am sorry for any misspelled words or names before this chapter. Also, the reason I put no child porn in all Caps is because a lot of people have accused me of such. Also, I know Alice Longbottom's maiden name was never mention but I needed one for her for the story. If I have offended anyone with anything in my story, I am deeply sorry. I just like to write and let my imagination out to breath.

 **Chapter 19**

 **HARRY'S POV**

After breakfast, I say, "I would like to see Hermione, Luna, Neville and Draco in the library. We have things to plan for the school."

I turn to the others and say, "I would like you others to come up with a plan to ruin Dumbledore's image and power. We need to ruin him before we can take him to court."

The others nod at my suggestion. Hermione, Luna, Neville and Draco follow me to the library. As we walk out of the dinning room, I hear the others already start to plan. Once we are in the library and sitted down, I ask, "What should be done about the school?"

As always, Hermione is the first to answer me. "I think the first thing we need to discuss is Headmaster. We need someone who will be fair to all of the houses. The favortism that is so obvious to everyone is hurting the younger years. I mean I came across a first year slytherin right before we left for summer. She was crying because no one from the other houses wanted to be her friend. This whole 'Slytherins are evil' has to stop. There are bad wizards from all the houses."

We all nod our agreement. I ask, "Who do you all suggest?"

To my surprise, Luna turns to look at Draco. "Draco, would your father be fair to all the houses?"

Draco thought for a moment. "I believe so. He did always say that there is no evil or good house at Hogwarts. There are only the people and how they choose to act."

I think for a moment. "We'll ask him later. We do need to have some back ups though."

Neville aks, "What about Professor Snape?"

This shocks all of us. I say, "I thought you were afraid of him."

"I am but think about it. Professor McGonagall's and his class are the only ones anyone behaves in."

We all thought about it. Hermione says, "You're right, Neville. That leaves the questions about fairness though. I mean I've never seen him discipline the slytherins."

Draco chuckles. We all look at him. He says, "The reason you have never seen him discipline us is because he does it in private. Our house is the only one that still believes in spanking an unruly child. Besides, his punishments depend on the rules we broke or the circumstances. Also, he has our parents permission to spank us. My father even told him he could use a stick or paddle if he needed too."

We all thought back on the years we were at school. Looking back, I can remember certain times when the slytherins couldn't sit down properly. "You're right. There were times when some of you couldn't sit down comfortably."

Draco nods. "He might be mean to the other houses in public, but that's because he was ordered to be that way by Dumbledore and Voldemort. He has the same mind set as my father."

We all nod. Hermione asks, "What about Remus?"

I sigh and say, "I know he's fair, but Remus doesn't look intimidating. He looks like the wind will knock him over."

Draco says, "Severus and I actually talked about it last night. Remus is not getting enough sleep or nutrition. He also tries to keep his wolf side apart from his human side. He needs to embrace the wolf in him."

I say, "I will talk to him about it. Maybe, it will help him to have Sirius, Fenrir and me around."

Hermione says, "It will definitly help him, Harry. Remember, he sees you as his cub. He will do anything to provide you with a happy family, and Sirius will too now that his wolf side has been unleashed. They will be happy now, Harry. Their pack is growing."

I smile and say, "You always know what to say, Hermione."

Luna clears her throat. "We have gotten off track."

Neville says, "I think we need more greenhouses. There just isn't enough space for seven years of plants."

Before I can say anything, there is a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opens and in walks Fenrir. Fenrir sayd, "Harry, it is almost time for lunch. I think we all need to get to the dinning room."

Just then, my stomach growls. I chuckle nervously. "I suppose it is time to go to lunch. Let's all write down our ideas on parchment, and I can look over them when I have the time."

We all head down to the dinning room.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **FENRIR'S POV**

As soon as Harry and the others leave, we all begin to plan. "How are we going to ruin Dumbledore?"

The twins smirk evilly. **"We think we should use Rita Skeeter to help us."**

Lucius asks, "Why and how do you imagine to convince her to help us?"

Fred says, "Ask your wonderful mate."

Tom says, "We can also provide the inheritance tests we all took as proof. We can also use unbreakable vows."

We all nod at this. I look at Severus and see him looking concerned about something. I ask, "What is it, Severus?"

Severus says, "I was just thinking about what we all found out yesterday. If Dumbledore did this to us, maybe he did it to others. I for one do not remember Arthur Weasley being so passive or loving muggle stuff too much. He was also more open minded to the Dark Arts."

Lucius says, "You're right. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

I ask, "How do we get him to see that he needs to get tested?"

The twins smile and say, **"Leave it to us."**

Remus says, "We could try to get Harry to reveal somethings that happened to him during his childhood."

Tom says, "Maybe if I reveal some stuff about my childhood, it would help ruin his reputation."

This was a good idea. Sirius says, "The only problem we might have is convincing Harry to reveal his childhood. He hasn't even told us everything that happened."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **FENRIR'S POV**

As we walk to the dining room, I can tell Harry is still thinking about the plans they have made so far for the school. When we get to the dinning room and sit down, the house-elves bring us the food. Before we can eat, Harry says, "I would like to discuss something with everyone here."

We all give Harry our full attention. He takes a deep breath and speaks. "The first thing we discussed was the position of headmaster. Lucius, Severus and Remus were all mention as candidates. Draco has assured us that Lucius and Severus would be fair to all the houses. We all know Remus is fair to everyone. I was also thinking that if Remus takes the position that Severus could cover for the nights that he is a werewolf."

He turns to Remus and says, "Also, I was told the reason you are so weak is because of poor nutrition and keeping your wolf away. You need to embrace Moony. You have a pack now that will need you to be healthy."

Remus sighs and nods. "Of course, cub. You and my new pack are my first priority, If my being healthy is good for the pack, I will try to get healthy."

Harry turns to Luscius and asks, "Lucius, would you be interested in the headmaster position once we remove Dumbledore?"

Luna says, "You would be a good headmaster. You know all the rules and laws. You would get to spend time with Draco. You also look intimidating so the children will know you mean buisness."

Lucius thinks about it. "I think it is a good idea. Of course, Harry can change the rules."

Harry sighs. "There is some rules I do want to change but most of them are good rules. I was also thinking of adding classes to the curriculum. We have so many classrooms that aren't being used. We also need more extracurricular activities. Quidditch is fun, and I love it. However, everyone does not feel the same. There are people afraid of flying."

He turns to Hermione and sees her writing on parchment. He asks, "What are you doing, Hermione?"

Hermione looks up and says, "I was writing everything you were saying down so you could remember later on. Also, I started to make a list of all the classes the school currently has, so you know what we already have at the school. I even put the name of the teacher next to each class."

Harry nods and smiles. "Can you add the positions of headmaster/headmistress, deputy headmaster/headmistress, grounds keeper and caretaker to the list?"

Hermione nods and asks, "Why?"

"I want to keep track of all the positions."

Hermione smiles at Harry. Harry looks at everyone and says, "Let's eat."

We all began to eat, and I am so proud of Harry for his way of thinking. I see him look at me with a question in his eyes. "What is it, my little mate?"

Harry blushes and says, "I was wondering if you would help Remus and Sirius adjust to being werewolves."

I smile at him and say, "Of course, I will. They are pack, and pack look out for each other."

Harry smiles at me, and we continue to eat. Everyone makes small conversation. Suddenly, Hermione says, "Harry, I just thought of something. You can improve the interviews for hiring professors."

Harry nods and says, "Put it down on the parchment, Herms. I will think about it."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **HARRY'S POV**

After dinner was over, I grabbed the parchments from Hermione and went to the library. Apparently, she had been working on the lists during dinner. There was so much I had to do. I looked over the parchments Hermione had made and was surprised to see so many classes already at school. Some that the students had never even known about.

The lists for Hogwarts positions and classes was so long it took two parchments.

 _ **Current Hogwarts Positions and Classes**_

 _ **Headmaster/Headmistress**_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _ **Deputy Headmaster/Headmistress**_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _ **Caretaker**_

 _Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris_

 _ **Groundskeeper**_

 _Rubeus Hagrid_

 _ **Head of Gryffindor**_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _ **Head of Slytherin**_

 _Severus Snape_

 _ **Head of Ravenclaw**_

 _Filius Flitwick_

 _ **Head of Hufflepuff**_

 _Pomona Sprout_

 _ **Healer/School Nurse**_

 _Poppy Pomfrey_

 _ **Astronomy**_

 _Aurora Sinistra_

 _ **Charms**_

 _Filius Flitwick_

 _ **Defence Against the Dark Arts**_

 _Different One Every Year_

 _ **Flying**_

 _Rolanda Hooch_

 _ **Herbology**_

 _Pomona Sprout_

 _ **History of Magic**_

 _Cuthbert Binns_

 _ **Muggle Studies**_

 _Need One_

 _ **Potions**_

 _Severus Snape_

 _ **Transfiguration**_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _ **Alchemy**_

 _Need one_

 _ **Apparition**_

 _Wilkie Twycross_

 _ **Arithmancy**_

 _Septima Vector_

 _ **Care of Magical Creatures**_

 _Rubeus Hagrid_

 _ **Divination**_

 _Sybil Trelawney_

 _ **Study of Ancient Runes**_

 _Bathsheda Babbling_

 _ **Ancient Studies**_

 _Need One_

 _ **Art**_

 _Need One_

 _ **Frog Choir**_

 _Filius Flitwick_

 _ **Ghoul Studies**_

 _Need One_

 _ **Magical Theory**_

 _Need One_

 _ **Muggle Art**_

 _Need One_

 _ **Music**_

 _Need One_

 _ **Muggle Music**_

 _Need One_

 _ **Orchestra**_

 _Filius Flitwick_

 _ **Xylomancy**_

 _Need One_

 _ **Harry's To Do List for the School**_

 _Go over the rules_

 _Improve Hiring interviews_

 _Add/subtract classes_

 _Review teachers and their methods_

 _Talk to the magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest_

 _Set a reward/punishment system_

 _Add field trips to school_

 _Make changes to uniform_

Hermione even made a list of everything I had to do for the school. _She would probably make a list for everything I have to do if I ask her_. I looked over the list of things I had to do for the school and decided to begin by going over the rules/regulations.

As I read about the rules and regulations, I made little notes on a spare piece of parchment and added to Hermione's list of things for me to do.

After about twenty minutes, I heard a knock on the door. I say, "Come in."

The door opens and Fenrir comes in. "Harry, I know you have a lot to do. However, I believe you should limit your work hours from breakfast to dinner. You need to spend time with your friends and family also."

I sigh because I know he is right. "I know."

Fenrir smiles at me. "Besides, I'm sure your friends can help you sort some of these things out tomorrow. You still have two months before school starts again."

"Okay. You made your point. I will leave this until tomorrow. I do want to talk to the twins about their father and brothers though."

I stand up, and we go to the sitting room where everyone else is. After I sit down, I look at the twins and ask, "How are you going to get your father to take an inheritance test?"

The twins look at me. Fred said, "I think we should show him our tests."

George nods in agreement. I think about it for a moment. "That is a good idea. I think you should get an oath from him until he takes the test though."

George and Fred nod in agreement. Hermione looks at me and asks, "Did you look at the classes and to do list yet?"

I nod. "I thought I would start with the rules first. Does anyone know how professors are hired?"

Severus says, "I know that if you are a previous student, you can be offered a position by the headmaster/headmistress."

Lucius says, "I think Albus just interviews people."

I ask, "Does he even make them fill out an application?"

Lucius shakes his head. I sigh and say, "It looks like I have a lot more to do then. I'm going to call it a night."

Everyone nods, and Fenrir follows me to our room. Once we are in our room, Fenrir asks, "Are you okay, Harry?"

I say, "I don't know, Fenrir. This seems like too much work for one person."

Fenrir chuckles. "Harry, you aren't alone. Your friends and family are here to help you."

I smile and hug him. "I think I will feel better when we are all complete."

Fenrir nods. "Let's go to bed."

I nod, and we change into our night clothes. We go to bed.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **HERMIONE'S POV**

I wake up and look at the clock. It read five o'clock. I look over to Lucius and see that he is still asleep. I gently get out of bed and make my way to the kitchen. Once I get to the kitchen, I see Dobby and Winky. "Dobby, will you please make breakfast for everyone?"

Dobby smiles and nods. "Yes, Miss Herm."

I smile and go to the table. I pull out a quill and some parchment. I begin to write ideas down for Harry. I know he believes he has to do this by himself, but I refuse to allow it. I write a few ideas down. I few minutes later, someone taps my shoulder.

I look up and see that everyone is here. I blush and say, "Sorry. I got lost in my thinking."

Harry smiles at me and asks, "Anything good?"

I smile and nod. "Yes. We can discuss it after breakfast."

Harry nods, and everyone sits down. Dobby and Winky start to serve the food. Harry looks at Lucius and asks, "Have you given any more thought into becoming Hadmaster of Hogwarts?"

Lucius smiles and says, "I will gladly take the position."

Harry smiles. Everyone makes small talk for the rest of breakfast. Once brakfast is over, Harry and I go to his study. We both sit down, and Harry asks, "What were you writing down this morning?"

I smile and say, "Well, I remembered that last night you said you wanted to start with the rules. So I wrote down the rules with some slight changes."

I pass Harry the parchment.

 _Rules_

 _Permitted/Prohibited Areas_

 _ **Hogwarts Grounds**_

 _Students shall not leave Hogwarts grounds._

 _Students may leave with the Headmaster's permission, if collected by a parent or guardian._

 _On the first and third weekends of each month, Third through Seventh Years may visit Hogsmeade Village with a permission slip from the student's parent or guardian. Students are free to travel to Hogsmeade after classes on Friday (3:00 pm) until curfew (10:00 pm), when they are expected to be back in their dorms at Hogwarts. On Saturday and Sunday they may from after breakfast (8:00 am) until curfew (10:00 pm) on the same day._

 _Visitors to Hogwarts must obtain permission from the Headmaster or Deputy Headmaster. This includes parents of students, and Ministry personnel._

 _The only exceptions to this rule are members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, who have free access to the school._

 _ **Faculty Areas**_

 _Students are forbidden from faculty areas. This includes the faculty lounge and offices, unless with the escort or written permission of a faculty member. This also includes classrooms when a class is not in session._

 _Prefects may enter faculty areas if investigating another student violating this rule._

 _ **House Areas**_

 _Access to common rooms and dormitories is strictly controlled._

 _Students may not enter the common rooms or dormitories of houses other than their own unless invited and escorted by a member of said house. No sleepovers during the week._

 _Boys may not enter the girls' dormitories. Attempts to do so will trigger spells preventing it, such as a_ _Slide Spell_ _on the staircases in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw rooms. The one exception to this is a male Prefect in an emergency._

 _ **Curfew**_

 _Students must be in their dormitories and in bed by a 10:00 p.m. curfew._

 _Students may not leave their house common rooms until 6:00 a.m._

 _Prefects may be out of bed after hours if they are scheduled for patrol duty. Prefects must still remain within the castle during patrols._

 _ **The Forbidden Forest**_

 _The Forbidden Forest (a.k.a. the Dark Forest) is expressly forbidden to students without a faculty escort._

 _ **The Black Lake**_

 _Swimming in the Black Lake is prohibited without faculty or Prefect supervision._

 _Boating on the lake is prohibited without faculty permission._

 _Though the juvenile Giant Squid is friendly, other inhabitants of the lake (such as Grindylows and Selkies), and the cold itself, can be dangerous._

 _ **Restricted Section of the Library**_

 _This area is roped off and forbidden to students, unless they present a signed note from a professor._

 _Some notes will be for a specific book, some are for a specific subject. But students are never given free access to every book in the Restricted Section._

 _Books from the Restricted Section may not be removed from the Restricted Section. Books must be taken to one of the desks provided in the section._

 _Conduct_

 _ **Uniform**_

 _Students shall be in uniform at all times on the weekdays.. This includes robes, jumper, shirt, tie, slacks/skirt, shoes (Mary Janes for girls, dress shoes for boys) and socks, and gloves and scarf when necessary. All articles must be kept neat and tidy._

 _Pointed hats are also part of the uniform, but are ceremonial in nature, and not required except at special assemblies._

 _Robes may be removed when not in class or at assemblies unless told otherwise._

 _Additions to the uniform are unacceptable without special permission. Reasonable hair adornments, eyewear, and small jewelry are exempt from this. Excessive jewelry may be confiscated by faculty._

 _Students may dress casually during weekends._

 _ **Magic**_

 _Magic should only be used by students in relation to school work, or approved extracurricular activities._

 _Students may cast spells appropriate to their studies in classrooms and other study areas. Study areas include common rooms, and the Great Hall (when not being used for meals)._

 _Magic that is not related to studies may only be cast with the permission and supervision of a faculty member, Prefect, or Head Boy/Girl._

 _Duelling may only be performed on the duelling stage (in the club room), under the direct supervision of a faculty member or Prefect._

 _Students always have the right to use magic to defend themselves, or to respond to an emergency._

 _ **Attendance**_

 _Students must attend all classes, meals, and assemblies that they are scheduled for._

 _Only written or verbal permission from Madam Spleen or a Professor can excuse absenteeism._

 _Hogwarts is a boarding school full of eyes (students, faculty, ghosts, Peeves, paintings, etc.), making it just about impossible to get away with playing hooky._ _ **If you skip classes, you will be caught and disciplined.**_ _Discipline consists, at the very least, of loss of house points and detention._

 _The requirement on attending all meals is rather loosely enforced. The faculty is understanding, but also knows that skipped meals are a great time for students to be up to no good. Head counts are taken at every meal, and a student that shows a pattern of frequent absence will be warned, and eventually disciplined._

 _ **Decorum and Behaviour**_

 _Students shall maintain decorum and good behaviour at all times._

 _Swearing, snogging, shouting in the halls, vandalism, fighting, provoking Peeves, and releasing puffskeins in Mr. Pringle's office during mating season are strictly forbidden._

 _During breakfast and dinner meals, all students are required to remain at their house tables for the duration of the meal. During lunchtime meals, this rule is less strictly enforced, and will only take effect if problems arise._

 _ **Alcohol and Tobacco**_

 _Alcohol and tobacco are strictly prohibited on Hogwarts grounds. Butterbeer may be consumed in Hogsmeade, but may not be brought back to the school._

 _Discipline_

 _All rule-breaking can be met with disciplinary action. That said, minor infractions will often be overlooked. A student using a_ _Wand-Lighting Charm_ _to read in a dark corner of the library isn't going to be disciplined for using magic in an inappropriate setting (unless they've already made Mr. Pringle upset, and he's looking for an excuse to drag them to the dungeon!)._

 _Possible Punishments_

 _ **Loss of House Points**_

 _The most common form of discipline is the deduction of House Points. This relies mainly on house pride and the peer pressure of one's housemates to be effective._

 _Prefects may dock points from their own house only, though a Prefect's report on the misbehaviour of a member of another house is likely to see that house docked points as well._

 _Usually no more than five or ten points is taken at a time for minor infractions. But more severe rule-breaking can see the loss of twenty, thirty, even fifty points. Usually anything that warrants such a drastic loss will also be accompanied by harsher punishments (see below). The table to the right gives a general idea of the average point losses for various violations. By no means are these numbers set in stone, and a given professor or prefect might dock more or less than the average._

 _ **Detention**_

 _Detention can vary greatly in application. In some case, a student will be assigned extra duties to assist a professor or other faculty member. One popular punishment is making students polish the numerous candelabra in the castle._

 _Actual corporal punishment takes place in the dungeons under the supervision of the Caretaker, and can range from paddling, to immobilization by magic, to being hung by one's wrists. Though cruel and painful, such punishments are administered under careful magical control to prevent any real harm from being done._

 _ **Removal of privileges**_

 _Students with special privileges may find them suspended or revoked for severe rule-breaking. Examples of privileges that can be removed are: Hogsmeade weekend visits, club membership, playing on the Quidditch team, Quidditch team captaincy, or even prefectship if the perpetrator is a Prefect._

 _ **Suspension**_

 _Though rare, suspension from school can occur for violations that are severe, but not so severe as to warrant expulsion._

 _ **Expulsion**_

 _A student will be expelled from Hogwarts only under the most dire of circumstances, and only if they are deemed a danger to other students. This punishment is extremely rare._

 _Prefects_

 _Prefects do have some disciplinary authority, but it is very limited. Prefects can dock points for misbehaviour. Conversely, they cannot award points, nor can they assign detention. But a Prefect's real authority is in the status their badge provides. If a Prefect reports rule-breaking to a Professor or other faculty member, their word carries much more weight than a normal student's. In other words, getting in trouble with a Prefect is just about as bad as getting in trouble with the faculty, if the Prefect is inclined to report one's misdeeds. These guidelines apply to the Head Boy and Head Girl, as well, save that they can dock points from any house._


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

 **FRED'S POV**

George and I make our way to our dad's office in the Ministry of Magic. George knocks on the door. A voice says, "Come in."

We open the door and are happy to see that dad is alone. He is shocked to see us. He quickly gets up and comes to hug us. "Boys, I'm so glad you are okay. I just want you to know that your mother has no say in wheither you are apart of the family or not."

George and I smile at him. George says, "We know, dad. The goblins told us. We actually came here to tell you something."

I continue where he leaves off. "We need an oath from you first. It is very important."

Dad looks at us and nods. "You boys wouldn't ask unless it was serious. Okay."

Dad goes back over to his desk and grabs his wand. "I, Arthur Boris Weasley, do hereby swear that I will not discuss or inform anyone about what Fredrick Weasley and George Weasley are about to tell me. So mote it be."

The end of his wand glowed blue. Dad lowered his wand and asks, "What is this about, boys?"

George says, "Dad, you might want to sit down. We went to the goblins and had the inheritance test done. We want you to read them."

Dad sighs and sits down. He holds out his hand, and I hand him a copy of our inheritance tests. We watch him carefully as he reads. Once he is done, he slowly lowers the papers and asks, "Is this true?"

George and I both nod. I say, "We thought you should know. Also, Tom was insane because he was constantly under the imperious curse. The goblins have rectified that. We also think you, Bill, Charlie and Percy should have the inheritance test done. Lucius and Severus mention that you were never this meek in school."

We could see that we actually got dad thinking. After a while, he says, "We could do this today. Charlie is at Gringotts right now. He is bringing them some more dragons. Bill is there working already. I want you two to go there and set it up. I will be there momentarily with Percy."

I nod, and we leave for Gringotts. Once we arrive, we say, "We need to see Griphook please."

A goblin nods and motions for us to follow him. He leads us to Griphook's office. Once we sit down, I say, "Our father sent us ahead of himself and one of our brothers. Our other two brothers are here. Dad wants to do the inheritance test, and he wants the others to do it too. We were wondering if your could get Bill and Charlie."

Griphook says, "Of course."

He leaves the office for a little bit. When he comes back in, dad and Percy are with him. Griphook says, "We are just waiting on Mr. William and Mr. Charlie."

After a few minutes, Bill and Charlie come in. Once they sit down, Griphook says, "Your father has decided to take the inheritance test. He has asked for us to give the test to you three older boys as well. The twins have already done the test."

Percy looks at dad and asks, "Are you sure, dad?"

Dad nods, and Percy looks at Griphook. "How should we do this?"

Griphook pulls out for parchments and says, "Each of you will place three drops of blood on a parchment. After a few minutes, writing will begin to appear on them. I would recommend that the oldest goes first, and your father goes last."

They all nod in agreement. We watch as each of them places the required amount of blood on their own parchment, and we wait. After a few minutes, Bill's parchment began to fill with writing. Soon, all four parchments had writing on them. We began to read each one.

 _ **Name:**_ _William "Bill" Arthur Weasley (Pureblood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Arthur Boris Weasley (Pureblood) (Dormant Imp)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Molly Suri Weasley nee Prewett (Pureblood) (Dormant Succubus)_

 _ **Inheritance:**_ _Succubus (Dominant)_

 _ **Mate:**_ _Fleur Delecour (Submissive veela)_

 _ **Investments:**_ _1% Daily Prophet_

 _2% Apothecary_

 _ **Heirships:**_ _Heir Weasley_

 _ **Blocks:**_ _Magical Core 35% (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Mate Bond 100% (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Creature Inheritance 100% (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _ **Potions:**_ _396 Loyalty Potions (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _563 Compulsion Potions - Hate Slytherins (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _ **Spells:**_ _219 Compulsions - Hate Slytherins (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley) (Last 100 failed)_

 _341 Imperious (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley) (Last 101 failed)_

 _613 Obliviates (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley) (Last 200 failed)_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_ _1_

 _ **Contents of Vault:**_ _392,941 Gallons_

 _129,398 Sickles_

 _41,691 Knuts_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_ _Occulmency_

 _Legilimens_

 _Sex Magic_

 _ **Name:**_ _Charles "Charlie" Cadmus Weasley (Pureblood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Arthur Boris Weasley (Pureblood) (Dormant Imp)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Molly Suri Weasley nee Prewett (Pureblood) (Dormant Succubus)_

 _ **Blocks:**_ _Magical Core 35% (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Potions:**_ _309 Compulsion Potions - Hate Slytherins (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _436 Loyalty Potions (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _ **Spells:**_ _346 Compulsions - Hate Slytherins (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley) (Last 146 failed)_

 _431 Imperious (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley) (Last 169 failed)_

 _556 Obliviates (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley) (Last 206 failed)_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_ _1_

 _ **Contents of Vault:**_ _3,469,121 Gallons_

 _471,632 Sickles_

 _143,968 Knuts_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_ _Occulmency_

 _Dragon Speech_

 _Natural Animagus_

 _ **Name:**_ _Percy Ignotus Weasley (Pureblood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Arthur Boris Weasley (Pureblood) (Dormant Imp)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Molly Suri Weasley nee Prewett (Pureblood) (Dormant Succubus)_

 _ **Investments:**_ _1% Magical Menagerie_

 _2% Quality Quidditch Supplies_

 _ **Blocks:**_ _Magical Core 30% (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Potions:**_ _341 Compulsion Potions - Hate Slytherins (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _423 Loyalty Potions (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _ **Spells:**_ _433 Compulsions - Hate Slytherins (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _531 Imperious (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _221 Obliviates (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _ **# of vaults:**_ _1_

 _ **Contents of Vault:**_ _3,129,865 Gallons_

 _1,138,647 Sickles_

 _731,492 Knuts_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_ _Wandless Magic_

 _ **Name:**_ _Arthur Boris Weasley (Pureblood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Septimus Ignotus Weasley (Pureblood) (Dormant Imp)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Cedrella "Ella" Marie Weasley nee Black (Pureblood)_

 _ **Lordships:**_ _Lord Weasley_

 _ **Properties:**_ _Weasley Manor_

 _Burrow_

 _ **Investments:**_ _8% Daily Prophet_

 _2% Zonko's_

 _3% Leaky Cauldron_

 _10% Honeydukes_

 _11% Little Wizards and Witches_

 _ **Seats in Wizamont:**_ _Weasley - 2_

 _ **Blocks:**_ _Magical Core 51% (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Abilities 100% (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Potions:**_ _691 Love Potions (Keyed to Molly Weasley nee Prewett) (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _600 Loyalty Potions (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _ **Spells:**_ _391 Compulsions - Hate Slytherins (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _638 Compulsions - Be Meek (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _301 Imperious (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _1,330 Obliviates (By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_ _Weasley - 3_

 _ **Contents of Weasley Vaults:**_ _46,941,375 Gallons_

 _3,912,562 Sickles_

 _1,813,426 Knuts_

 _Family Tapestry_

 _136 Books_

 _937 Jewels_

 _6,347 Jewelries_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_ _Occulmency_

 _Legilimens_

 _Battle Magic_


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **ARTHUR'S POV**

As I look at the inheritance tests for me and my three older sons, I can't believe what I'm seeing. I look up at Griphook and ask, "Is there a way to undo all this?"

Griphook nods and says, "William will show you the way to our healers. They will be able to undo everything."

Before we leave, Bill asks, "May we have a copy of each test, Griphook?"

Griphook nods and waves his hand over the tests. They suddenly duplicate themselves. Griphook hands Bill a copy of each of the tests. I say, "Thank you, Griphook."

Charlie, Percy and I follow Bill to the healers chamber. The twins take off to their shop. Bill knocks, and a voice says, "Come in."

We go into the room. An older goblin is waiting there. Bill says, "Silvermane, Griphook sent us to get our bodies purged of all spells, potions and blocks."

Silvermane sighs. "Okay. Who's going first?"

The boys turn to me, and Bill says, "Dad, you should go first."

The other two nod in agreement. I sigh and say, "Okay."

Silvermane says, "Wonderful. Mr. Weasley, I need you to lay down on one of the beds. That goes for you other three. Grappletuff and I will have all four of you back to the way you were."

He goes over to a cabinet and grabs four bottles. He hands a bottle to each of us. "Right now, I only want your father to drink the potion, boys. These are purging potions. Grappletuff and I need to work to unblock your magics at the same time the potion is purging the others."

All of us nod, and I quickly drink my potion.

 **WILLIAM'S POV**

I watch as dad drinks the potion. As soon as he drinks all the potion, he lays back and his magic starts going haywire. I watch closely as Grappletuff and Silvermane work. I still can't believe what our inheritance tests reveiled. I have to wonder if Ron and Ginny have all these blocks, spells and potions.

It is only a matter of minutes before the goblins are done working on dad. After they make sure dad is comfortable, they come over to me. Silvermane motions for me to drink the potion.

 **CHARLIE'S POV**

As I watch Silvermane and Grappletuff work on Bill, I can't help but to become nervous. I know we need this, though. I can't believe mom would do that to us and dad. I mean she seems so sweet and loving. I look over at Percy and see him twitching. I ask, "Are you okay, Percy?"

Percy looks at me, and I can see the unshed tears in his eyes.

 **PERCY'S POV**

I ask, "How could mom do this to us? How could she let Dumbledore do this to us?"

Charlie sighs and says, "I don't know, Percy. I have to wonder though."

"About what?"

"About Ron and Ginny. About wheither or not they are the same as us."

"Do you think we should have them do the test too?"

Charlie shacks his head. "That is dad's decision."

Silvermane and Grappletuff go over to Charlie. They start to work on him after he drinks all of his potions. It seems like they had an easier time with Charlie. Probably because he's been away from Dumbledore and moms influence for so long. It only takes them a few minutes to finish with Charlie.

Afterwards, they walk over to me. I quickly drink the purging potion.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **ARTHUR'S POV**

I woke up and saw that my sons were still sleeping. A voice asks, "How do you feel, Mr. Weasley?"

I look towards the voice and see Silvermane. "I feel better than I have in a long time."

My sons start to wake up. Once they were all fully awake, I ask, "How are you all feeling?"

Charlie says, "I feel like a dragon has roasted my insides."

Bill says, "I feel like I've been in a training session with one of the goblin warrior."

Percy says, "I feel like I've been in meetings all day with Dolores Umbridge with no break."

We all grimaced at that. Charlie says, "Dad, we need to figure out what to do."

Before I can say anything, Silvermane says, "I believe Griphook wants to see you just to speak about that."

We all nod and follow Silvermane back to Griphook's office. After Silvermane leaves, Griphook says, "I think you should bring the youngest two Weasleys in for a paternity test."

I sigh and say, "Molly would never agree to that."

Griphook smirks. "No one said she had to know. You could tell her that you need them to come into Gringotts with you to set up their inheritance."

I think about it. "That might work."

I look at the boys and say, "I want you three to go to the twins shop and get them to get a hold of Harry to let him know the results."

I hand them the copy of my test results. "I'm going to go get your siblings and get them here."

The boys leave, and I go to the Burrow to get Ron and Ginny. As I step out of the floo, I hear people talking in the kitchen. When I go to the kitchen, I see Molly with Ron and Ginny. Molly looks up and sees me. "Welcome home, Arthur. You're home early. Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to take Ron and Ginny to Gringotts. I want to set up their inheritances in case something happens to us."

Molly seems to think about it for a moment. "Alright. Kids, get ready to go with your father."

Ron and Ginny go get their shoes on. We floo straight to Griphook's office. Griphook is there with two parchments. He says. "Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley, your father has stated that he wishes to have your inheritances done before anything should happen to him or your mother. If you would choose one of the parchments and place three drops of blood on it."

I watch as they both do as Griphook asks. When they are both done, I say, "You two go home. I still want to talk to Griphook about my will."

Ron and Ginney nod and leave. I turn to Griphook after they leave and ask, "How long does it take?"

Griphook smirks and shows me the parchments.

 _ **Ron's Paternity Test**_

 _Name:_ _Ronald 'Ron' Billius Weasley (Half-blood)_

 _Fathers:_ _Gilly Wright McClaine (muggle; birth father); Arthur Boris Weasley (Pureblood; blood adopted father)(dormant imp)_

 _Mother:_ _Molly Suri Weasley nee Prewett (Pureblood)(dormant succubus)_

 _ **Ginny's Paternity Test**_

 _Name:_ _Ginerva 'Ginny' Molly Weasley (Half-blood)_

 _Fathers:_ _Gilly Wright McClaine (muggle; birth father); Arthur Boris Weasley (Pureblood; blood adopted father)(dormant imp)_

 _Mother:_ _Molly Suri Weasley nee Prewett (Pureblood)(dormant succubus)_

As I read each one, I get madder and madder. I can't believe Molly would do this to me.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **BILL'S POV**

As I walk to the twins' shop with Charlie and Percy, I keep going over what I found out at Gringotts. A lot of things make sense now. Since the goblins took the block off of my creature, it has been hurting me bad because my mate is not around. I wonder if Harry knows how to get a hold of my mate. Charlie and Percy are lucky they didn't inherit any of the creatures from our parents.

As I walk into the twins' shop, I hear them talking in the back room. When I walk into the backroom, I see Harry sitting on the couch with the twins. My hands are shacking so bad that I drop my copy of the inheritance test. As I sit in a chair, I see Charlie pick up my test and hand Harry the copies of our tests. We watch him as he reads through all the tests.

I notice he twitches a little every now and then as if he wants to set the papers on fire. He looks up and asks, "Where is your father?"

I say, "Griphook told dad it would be a good idea to bring Ron and Ginny in for a paternity test. Hee went to go get them and take them to Gringotts."

Harry nods and says, "It is a good idea. I just can't believe Molly would go this far."

He looks at me and asks, "Do you think there is a chance Ron and Ginny aren't your dad's?"

I sigh and nod. "I have always suspected something. Mom would sometimes disappear for hours."

Charlie and Percy nod in agreement. I say, "I just hope that dad will be okay."

Harry says, "He will be fine. He will have you guys and the twins. He will also have me and Hermione to help him through this."

I smile gratefully at him. "I just don't get why she did all this."

 **HARRY'S POV**

I can understand their shock over this. It's not every day you learn your mother isn't the loving person she pretends to be. I see Charlie and Percy take a seat on a couch the twins had conjured. All we could do is wait for Arthur to come over from Gringotts. _I think I should talk to the others about bringing Arthur and the boys to the Gryffindor Castle._


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **ARTHUR'S POV**

I look at Griphook and ask, "May I get a copy of these, Griphook?"

Griphook nods. "We will keep a copy here in your vaults. Another copy will be given to you. I will also be making another copy and giving it to our king."

I nod. "That will be a good thing. I guess that will be it for today."

I get up and leave his office. Once I leave Gringotts, I make my way to the twins' shop. A part of me can't believe that Molly would do this. But, there is a part of me that seems to think that this makes so much sense. _What do I tell the boys?_

 _I guess I will have to tell them the truth._ Once I get to the twins' shop, I head straight to their apartment. Going into the living room, I see Harry there with everyone else. Everyone looks at me, and Bill asks, "What did the paternity test say, dad?"

I sigh and say, "Ron and Ginny aren't my kids. Apparently, I somehow blood adopted them without my knowledge. Their real father is a muggle by the name of Gilly McClaine."

The boys seemed shocked at the news. Harry asks, "What do you plan to do about it, Arthur?"

"I don't know what to do, Harry. I know I can't live with them or Molly anymore. I just wish I knew where we could go that would be safe."

Harry seems to think about it for a moment. "Let me talk it over with the people I have hiding with me. If we are all in agreement, I might be able to get you guys to hide with us."

Harry looks at Bill and says, "I would contact Fleur Delacour and tell her what you found out, Bill. She has a right to know."

Bill nods. "I know, Harry. I'm a little nervous though. This is my mate."

Harry smiles reassuringly. "I know, Bill. Trust me. I was really nervous when I found out who my mate was."

I ask, "What creature inheritance did you get, Harry?"

"I am a submissive Moon Werewolf. Apparently, mom was not a muggleborn witch like everyone thought."

I nod, and Harry waves his hand to make a copy of all the inheritance tests. I show him the paternity test and ask, "Do you want to make a copy of this too?"

He nods and makes a copy of the paternity test too. Before he leaves, he says, "I need you all to pretend to act normal until I can make arrangments. I promise you though that I will help you."

We all nod, and Harry grabs hold of a coin. He says, "Sanctuary."

All of a sudden, he disappears.

 **HARRY'S POV**

I land in the entrance way of Gryffindor Castle. I made my way into the sitting room and saw that everyone but the twins were there waiting for me. Hermione asks, "How did it go?"

I sigh and say, "It's like we thought. Bill, Charlie, Percy and Arthur all had blocks, spells and potions. Arthur also got a paternity test done for Ronald and Ginerva. It turns out that their not Arthur's real kids. Their real father is a muggle."

Everyone gasps in surprise. I pull out the documents that I had grabbed before I left the twins' shop. I hand them to Hermione since she is sitting the closests to me. We pass the documents around, so everyone can see them. After everyone sees them, I say, "Arthur has expressed concerns about him and the boys staying around Molly and Dumbledore. I told them I would help them. They can either come here, or I can set them up in another place. One thing is for sure. They will not be safe around Molly or Dumbledore."

Everyone nods in agreement. Fenrir says, "We have plenty of room here. Besides, they will be better protected here."

Everyone nods in agreement. Tom says, "I would get a hold of Griphook and ask him to make more portkeys for Arthur and the boys."

I smile and say, "Thanks for accepting them, guys."

I look at each person and notice that Draco seems nervous. I ask, "What is wrong, Draco?"

Draco looks at me. "I'm just worried about Blaise. He was my only true friend."

Lucius says, "You could always send him a letter, Draco. Ask him to go to Gringotts and see Griphook. I'm sure he would like to hear from you."

I nod and say, "I will go see Griphook in the morning and let him know about Blaise while I'm there."

Severus asks, "Have you decided what else you want to do with the school, Harry?"

I nod and say, "I was thinking about having two professors for each subject. I also want to have all the teachers have an aide. I'm going to get an exorcist for Binns. I want to get a curse breaker to look at the DADA position. If we can remove the curse, we would be able to keep a professor longer than a year. I have also come up with doing teaching reviews for all teachers, and I have made an application for anyone who wants to teach at Hogwarts. There is so much I want to do. I also want to talk to the magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest."

I look at Tom and ask, "Do you know any elf communities, were communities or vampire covens that are agreeable to meeting with wizards?"

Tom thought for a moment. Before he could say anything, Fenrir spoke up. "I know where a were community is. The leader might be persuaded to meet with you if you write him a letter stating why you want to meet."

Severus says, "I have been in contact with the vampire coven near Hogwarts. I have let them know the information I have and what we stand for. The leader is agreeable to meet with the heir of Hogwarts castle. He wishes to know what we plan to do."

I smile and say, "Thank you, everyone. I appreciate the help you have been giving me."

Hermione nods and says, "Harry, you know I would follow you anywhere. You were my first real friend."

I smile at her. Tom says, "We all appreciate you bringing Dumbledore's manipulations to light for us. It is only fair that we help you to improve Hogwarts and our society."

Everyone nods in agreement. I say, "I still appreciate it. I will be making a packet to show all of you to see if you think these improvements are good."

Everyone nods


	30. Chapter 29

**Note to Readers**

I am sorry I haven't written in a while. I had a case of writerr's block and I had a new baby. I am glad to see that during my absence that my story has gotten even more followers. I am so glad everyone is enjoying the story.

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **HARRY'S POV**

After getting the names of the leaders of the vampire coven and were community, I made my way to my study to write letters to the leaders of the vampire coven and the were community. I also needed to make portkeys for Arthur and his sons. Once I got to my study, the first thing I did was make the portkeys. I even made one for Blaise and his mother. The next thing I did was write the letters.

 _Dear Vincent Batling,_

 _I would very much like to meet with you to discuss various plans I am making for the future. If you are in agreement to meet with me, I will be at The Leaky Cauldron in London, England at one o'clock in four days. I am making attempts to meet with leaders of a were community and an elf community._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Lord Potter-Pervell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Le Fay-Emyr_

 _Heir Black_

After I was finished with the first letter, there was a knock on my study door, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Lucius. He walks into the room and sits in one of the chairs across from me. I ask, "What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius smiles. "Harry, you can call me Lucius. I forgot earlier, but I know an elf community leader. Her name is Rania Lyre. I'm sure she would be willing to meet with you."

I nod. "Thank you, Lucius. I dojn't know what I would do if I didn't have all of you to help me."

I think for a moment and then ask, "Lucius, would you be willing to go with me when I meet with the leaders?"

Lucius nods. "Of coursee, Harry."

He gets up and leaves. I write the last two letters to the leaders of the were and elf communities. I then call for Hedwig. After she lands in front of me, I say, "I need you to take these letters to Vincent Batling, Bardou Howell and Rania Lyre. Vincent Batling is the leader of the vampire coven near Hogwarts. Bardou Howell is the leader of the were communtiy near Hogwarts. Rania Lyre is the leader of the elf community near Hogwarts."

Hedwig bobs her head once and flies off. I know she will find them before the end of the day. Then I pull out some more parchment and write letters to the Headmasters and Headmistresses of the other schools.

 _Dear Headmaster/Headmistress,_

 _I am sending you a letter to ask to meet with you at the Leaky Cauldron in London, England at one o'clock in five days. I wish to discuss having international field trips to the other schools._

 _Sincereky,_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Lord Potter-Pervell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Le Fay-Emyr_

 _Heir Black_

After I got done writting those letters, I sit them to the side for Hedwig to deliver when she gets back.

 **DRACO'S POV**

After Harry leaves the sitting room, I go to my room and write a letter to Blaise.

 _Blaise,_

 _You are not going to believe what happened to me this week. First, the Dark Lord made Severus and dad drink a potion that would bring out any creature blood in them. Dad is a veela, and Severus is a vampire. Turns out I am Severus' mate. Anyway. dad and I are currently in hiding from Dumbledore._

 _Everyone we are with is hiding from him. We all did inheritance tests and found out he has put spells and binds on all of us. I request that you and your mother go to Gringotts and speak to your account manager. I also request you both get an inheritance test done to see if there are any spells, potions or bindings on/in you. If you would like to join us, have your account manager go get a goblin named Griphook._

 _He is the one helping us._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco_

After I am done, I call for my owl Soarin. I hand him the letter and say, "Take this to Blaise for me."

Soarin bobs his head once and flies off.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **?'S POV**

I am sitting at my desk going over things my coven needs or wants when a snow white owl flies threw the window and drops a letter on my desk. The owl then flies off again. I am curious to see who would write to me. I open the letter and read. After I get done reading the letter, I smirk and show off my fangs. _I can't wait to meet you, young Harry Potter_.

 **?'S POV**

I am at the dinning table with my family when a snow white owl flies in and lands in front of me. It drops a ltter from its beak onto the table and flies off. I pick up the letter and read it. I smile as I read.

 _Dear Bardou Howell,_

 _I would very much like to meet with you to discuss various plams I am making for the future. If you are in agreement to meet with me, I will be at The Leaky Cauldron in London, England at one o'clock in four days. I am making attempts to meet with leaders of a vampire coven and an elf community._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Lord Potter-Pervell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Le Fay-Emyr_

 _Heir Black_

I chuckle. My wife asks, "What is in the letter, dear?"

I say, "It seems I am going to be meeting Harry Potter in four days. He wishes to discuss some of his plans for the future with me."

"Do you think he is interested in helping magical races?"

I shrug. "I don't know, dear. He did not go into details."

My wife nods.

 **?'S POV**

I am sitting in a chair in my library when a snow white owl flies in and drops a letter on top of the book I am reading. It flies off again. I sigh and pick up the letter. I start to read it.

 _Dear Rania Lyre,_

 _I would very much like to meet with you to discuss various plans I am making for the future. If you are in agreement to meet with me, I will be at The Leaky Cauldron in London, England at one o'clock in four days. I am making attempts to meet with leaders of a vampire coven and a were community._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Lord Potter-Pervell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Le Fay-Emyr_

 _Heir Black_

I can't believe what I am reading. _You have my interest peaked, Harry Potter_.

 **BLAISE'S POV**

I am laying on my bed reading when I hear tapping on my window. I go over to the window and notice Soarin wants to get in. I open the window and Soarin flies in. He drops a letter on my bed and flies back out. I close the window and go back to the bed. I open the letter and read it.

As I read the letter, my eyes start to go wide. They get wider and wider as I continue to read. After I'm done reading, I grab the letter and run to my mom's study. I knock when I reach her study. She says, "Come in."

I open the door and go into the room. I hand her the letter as I say, "Mom, you have to read what Draco has written."

She starts to read the letter. After she finishes reading, she looks at me and asks, "What do you think we should do?"

This is why I love my mom. We always discuss what we should do as a family. "I think we should do as Draco says. He would not tell me to go get an inheritance test for no reason. He probably suspects that we have been deceived by Dumbledore too."

My mother nods and says, "Then we shall go tomorrow."

I nod and we head to the dinning room. After we are done eating, I say, "Good-night, mom."

"Good-night, _mio piccolo angelio_."

 **The Next Morning**

I wake up to my mom shaking me. She says, "Get ready to leave and then go to the floo for me."

I nod and go to the floo room. My mom arrives in the floo room five minutes later. We floo to Gringotts and walk up to a teller. My mom says, "We would like to see Account Manager Bloodclaw, please."

The goblin nods and gets down. "Follow me, please."

We follow him to Bloodclaw's office. He knocks on the door and says, "Bloodclaw, the Zabinis are here to see you."

Bloodclaw opens the door and says, "Thank you for bringing them."

The other goblin nods and walks off. Bloodclaw says, "Come in, Lady Zabini and Heir Zabini."

We go into Bloodclaw's office and sit in the chairs opposite of Bloodclaw. Bloodclaw asks, "What can I help you with today?"

My mom says, "We would both like to have inheritance tests done."

Bloodclaw nods and pulls out all the things we nedded for the tests. Mom and I did the tests at the same time. After five minutes, Bloodclaw says, "You may read them now."

We both pick up our test and read them. Mom's test was normal, but my test made us both mad.

 _ **Name:**_ _Ashlynn 'Ash' Dawn Zabini nee Parkinson (Pureblood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Zeus Ralph Parkinson (Pureblood) (Dormant Incubus) (deceased)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Raquel Rose Parkinson nee Black (Pureblood) (deceased)_

 _ **Ladyship:**_ _Lady Zabini_

 _ **Properties:**_ _Zabini Manor_

 _Villa in Spain_

 _ **Investments:**_ _10% Gambol and Japes_

 _5% Flourish and Blotts_

 _19% Potage's Cauldron Shop_

 _35% Twilfitt & Tatting's_

 _23% Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_

 _20% Dervish & Banges_

 _3% Madam Puddifoot's_

 _ **# of vaults:**_ _Zabini - 2_

 _ **Seats in Wizamont:**_ _Zabini - 3_

 _ **Contents of Zabini Vaults:**_ _83,462,971 Gallons_

 _7,349,812 Sickles_

 _5,183,724 Knuts_

 _Family Tapestry_

 _136 Jewels_

 _936 Bppks_

 _3,326 Jewelries_

 _1,279 Potion Ingredients_

 _Mating Bands_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_ _Occlumency_

 _Legilimens_

 _ **Name:**_ _Blaise Anticoch Zabini (Pureblood)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Lorc Anticoch Zabini (Pureblood) (Dormant dark veela) (deceased)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Ashlynn 'Ash' Dawn Zabini nee Parkinson (Pureblood) (Dormant incubus)_

 _ **Inheritance:**_ _Incubus (Dominant)_

 _ **Mate(s):**_ _Viktor Ivan Krum (Wizard)_

 _ **Heirships:**_ _Heir Zabini_

 _ **Investments:**_ _2% Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop_

 _5% Little Wizards & Witches_

 _4% Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_

 _1% Gladrag's Wizardwear_

 _ **Blocks:**_ _100% Mate Bond (By Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **# of vaults:**_ _Trust Vault - 1_

 _ **Contents of vault:**_ _4,932,865 Gallons_

 _1,819,743 Sickles_

 _3,146,752 Knuts_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_ _Occlumency_

 _Legilimens_

 _Natural Animagus (Thestral)_

 _Sex Magic_

Mom asks, "Bloodclaw, could we please have copies of these? And can we speak to Griphook please?"

Bloodclaw nods and makes copies for us. He then leaves the room to go get Griphook.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

 **HARRY'S POV**

The next morning, I go to Gringotts and walk up to a teller. "I am here to see Griphook, please."

The teller nods and runs off. Moments later, he comes back and says, "Griphook will see you now."

I nod and follow him to Griphook's office. The teller knocks on the doorm and a voice says, "Come in."

We both go into the room, and Griphook says, "You can go back, Silvertongue."

Silvertongue nods and leaves the room. After he is gone, Griphook looks at me and asks, "What can I do for you today, Harry?"

I smile and put the five portkeys on the table. "I made these yesterday. Four of them are for Arthur and his three oldest sons. The fifth one is for Blaise Zabini and his mother. Draco Malfoy was going to write to him last night and ask him to do an inheritance test. This is in case he wants to join Draco and the rest of us. The activation word is still Sanctuary."

Griphook nods. "I will certainly give them to their respective people."

I nod and say, "I also wanted to go to the family vault. I think it's time to retrieve my parents portraits."

"I will have someone take you down immediately."

He rings a bell and moments later someone comes to take me to my family's vault.

 **GRIPHOOK'S POV**

After Harry leaves, I write a letter to Arthur Weasley.

 _Dear Mr. Weasley,_

 _We here at Gringotts have things to discuss with you pertaining to your youngest children. You are expected today at noon._

 _Account Manager_

 _Griphook_

I give the letter to one of the bank's owls and send it on its way. Just as the owl leaves my office, Bloodclaw comes in. He says, "Lady Zabini and Heir Zabini are in my office. They have requested to speak to you."

I nod and follow him to his office. I go into the office and ask, "How may I help you, Lady Zabini?"

Ashlynn says, "We have just done an inheritance test on both myself and my son after his friend requested us to get it done. It seems my son has had a block put on him, so he can't find his mate. We were wondering if you could get ahold of Lord Potter for us. My son and I feel we should go into hiding, and young Heir Malfoy directed us to Lord Potter."

I smirk and pull out the portkey. "Lord Potter has already thought ahead. This is a portkey to take you and your son to safety. The activation word is Sanctuary."

I hand them the portkey and say, "I would suggest going home and packing before going to the safehouse."

Lady Zabini nods and says, "Come along, Blaise."

They leave, and I turn to Bloodclaw. "Let me have a copy of their inheritance tests. Lord Potter will want to know what is going on.:

Bloodclaw nods and makes copies for me. I go back to my office and wait for young Harry to return from his vault.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

 **HARRY'S POV**

As I walk towards the front of the bank, a goblin stops me and says, "Griphook would like to see you, Lord Potter."

I nod and follow him to Griphook's office. When I get there, I notice Griphook is smirking. I ask, "Who is getting destroyed?"

"That would be Albus Dumbledore. It seems Heir Malfoy was right to be worried about his friend Blaise Zabini. It appears that Dumbledore has sealed his mate bond so Heir Zabini couldn't tell who his mate was. I have given them the portkey to Gryffindor Castle."

I nod. "Wonderful. Did a healer need to remove the block?"

Griphook shook his head. "The block placed on Heir Zabini was different from yours. The one placed on you was suppose to last forever. The one on Heir Zabini needs to be renewed every year. Our assumption is that Dumbledore doesn't want any of the magical races at the school to find their mates until after they graduate. We also assume he never wants you to find your mate."

I sigh. "I already figured that part about me out. I have to go back and tell the others about Lady Zabini and Blaise."

Griphook nods, and gives me copies of their inheritance tests. I go back to Gryffindor Castle. When I arrive, I find everyone at the dinning table eating lunch. I clear my throat and say, "I have some news."

Everyone turns to me, and I continue, "It seems Draco was right to be worried about Blaise. Griphook has given him and his mom the portkey. They should be here soon. According to Griphook, he sent them to pack some things before they came here. He also gave me copies of their inheritance tests."

Everyone nods. I sit down at the table and start to eat my lunch as well. We are half-way through lunch when I hear people talking in the living room. "It seems we have guests."

I go to the living room and see Blaise with his mom.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

 **HARRY'S POV**

"Welcome, Lady Zabini and Heir Zabini."

Lady Zabini smiles at me and says, "Thank you for giving us a safe place to go, Lord Potter."

I do not correct her about my lordships. I look at Blaise and say, "Follow me. Everyone else is waiting at the dining table."

We went and sat at the dining table. I ask, "Blaise, what did your inheritance test show?"

Blaise got an angry look on his face. "Dumbledork has blocked my mate bond, so I can't find them. According to the inheritance test, my mate is Viktor Krum."

I think for a moment. "I will have to get ahold of him along with Fleur Delecour."

We eat and make small talk. After I'm done eating, I go to my study and make the letters to the mates. I look at Hedwig and ask, "Do you think you could make two long trips at once?"

Hedwig glares at me as if to say I insulted her. I laugh and say, "Okay, girl. I need you to take these to Fleur Delecour and Viktor Krum."

Hedwig bobs her head once and flies off. After a few minutes, I see nine owls make their way into my study. They drop their loads and fly straight out. I pick up the first parchment and open it.

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _I am intrigued by your letter. I am available to meet you on the appointed date. It will be interesting to see what you want/need from us vampires._

 _Vincent Batling_

 _Leader of Batling Coven_

I smile and reach for the next one. I can't believe the vampires have accepted to meet me so easily. I hope the others are good news too. I read the parchment.

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _You have piqued my interest. I'll see you on the appointed date._

 _Bardou Howell_

 _Leader of Howell Pack_

I can't believe my luck. On to the next on, and the next one. I kept reading them all. I was relieved when I saw that the leaders and the headnasters/headmistresses agreed to meet with me. I would meet the three leaders in two more days and the headmasters/headmistresses in three more days.

 **?'S POV**

I was sitting on my bed moping when an owl flies into my room. It lands on my bed and drops a letter before continuing on its journey. I opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear Fleur Delacour,_

 _I don't know if you remember me from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. My name is Harry Potter. Recently, some truths have become known. I have enclosed a copy of your mate's inheritance test and a portkey for you and your family to join me in a safe haven. Before you do, I think you should visit the French branch of Gringotts and get an inheritance test done as well._

 _The activation word is 'Sanctuary'. You may bring your family._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter_

I couldn't believe what I was reading. I quickly run out of my room and go to my parents to talk about this.

 **?'S POV**

I was on my way home from quidditch practice when a snow white owl flew towards me. I hold out my hand, and it drops a letter before it flies off. I continue to walk home and greet my parents. I tell them about the letter. We decide to read the letter together.

 _Hey Viktor,_

 _It's Harry. I know I'm late on my letter to you but a lot has been going on over here. I have included a portkey to a safe haven where I am at. The activation word is 'Sanctuary'. You may bring your parents if they wish to come._

 _Before you come, you need to know I found your mate you were telling me about in your last letter._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter_


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

 **VIKTOR'S POV**

My parents look at me, and my father asks, "What mate?"

I sheepishly pull out a parchment that I've been keeping with me for a few months now. I give it to my parents and say, "This is my inheritance test. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you."

 _ **Name:**_ _Viktor Ivan Krum (Pureblood) (Submissive)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Todor Vasil Krum (Pureblood)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Bisera Aneta Krum nee Petrova (Pureblood)_

 _ **Mate:**_ _Blaise Anticoch Zabini (Dominant Incubus)_

 _ **Heirships:**_ _Heir Krum_

 _ **Animagi Form:**_ _Occamy_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_ _Trust - 1_

 _ **Contents of Vault:**_ _8,491,736 Gallons_

 _1,821,647 Sickles_

 _941,266 Knuts_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_ _Occulmency_

 _Legilimens_

 _Natural Animagus_

 _Wordless Magic_

 _Wandless Magic_

My parents read my inheritance test and look at me. My mother asks, "Why were you trying to find someway to tell us?"

I blush and say, "I wasn't sure if you would be okay with me being a submissive."

My parents smile at me. My father says. "Son, we are talking about your mate here. I would love you even if you were going to be submissive to a woman. Your mate is the most important thing in the world."

I smile and ask, "Does that mean you guys will come with me?"

My parents nod, and my mother says, "We just have to pack some things."

We went our separate ways to pack. After an hour, we were ready to go. We all took hold of the portkey and say, "Sanctuary."

 **HARRY'S POV**

It is around eleven o'clock at night when I felt the wards tell me someone was in the portkey room. I get up and go there to find Viktor with his parents. I smile and say, "It's nice to see you again, Viktor."

I look at his parents and say, "It is wonderful to meet you Lord and Lady Krum."

Viktor smiles at me and asks, "Is my mate still up?"

I shake my head and say, "No. Everyone else went to sleep. I should tell you guys a few things before I show you to your rooms. Also, Fleur and her family might decide to come."

I explain to them everything tha's been going on for the last few weeks. When I am done, Lord and Lady Krum look like they are ready to kill someone. I show them to their rooms and decide to go to bed.

 **FLEUR'S POV**

The next morning, my parents and my sister accompany me to the French branch of Gringotts. My dad walks up to the nearest teller and says, "We need to talk to account manager Tigertooth, Ripcage."

The goblin says, "One minute."

He get down from his seat and goes into a hallway. After a few minutes, he returns with another goblin. Ripcage says, "This is Riptide. He'll take you to Tigertooth."

We bow to Ripcage and follow Riptide to Tigertooth's office. Riptide knocks on the door, and a voice says, "Come in."

Riptide opens the door and says, "Lord Delacour and his family are here to see you, Account Manager Tigertooth."

Tigertooth says, "Let them in."

Riptide stands aside and allows us into the office. Tigertooth asks, "What can I do for you todaay, Lord Delacour?"

My father says, "My daughter Fleur would like to take an inheritance test."

Tigertooth nods and produces a parchment. "Place three drops of blood on the parchment, Heiress Delacour."

I nod and place three drops of blood on the parchment. We waited until the parchment began to show writing. I took the parchment and read what it says.

 _ **Name:**_ _Fleur Isabella Delacour (Pureblood) (1/4 Veela)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Vector Pulveo Delacour (Pureblood)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Apolline Athena Delacour nee Dubois (Purblood) (1/2 Veela)_

 _ **Creature Inheritance:**_ _Submissive Light Veela_

 _ **Mate:**_ _William 'Bill' Arthur Weasley (Dominant Succubus)_

 _ **Heirships:**_ _Heiress Delacour_

 _ **# of Vaults:**_ _Trust - 1_

 _ **Contents of Vault:**_ _826,174 Gallons_

 _157,922 Sickles_

 _431,952 Knuts_

 _ **Natural Abilities:**_ _Veela Magic_

 _Occulmency_

I'm surprised and hand the parchment to my parents. I took out the second parchment that Harry sent me and read it.

I am furious at what I read about my mate. I try to control my veela side. I pass the parchment to my parents so they can see what all has happened to my mate. I look at Tigertooth and ask, "May I please get a copy of my inheritence test?"

Tigertooth nods and makes a copy for me. My parents and I get up to go home. Once we are home, I look at them and ask, "Are we going to go stay with Harry?"

My parents nod, and my mother says, "Go pack, girls."

Everyone goes their seperate ways to pack. After an hour of packing, we all grab onto the portkey and say, "Sanctuary."


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

 **ARTHUR'S POV**

I wake to a tapping on the window. I go over to the window and take the letter from the owl. I notice the Gringotts seal right away. I look towards the bed and see that Molly isn't there. I open the envelope and read the note from Griphook..

I smile and send a patronus to my five oldest sons. I tell them to gather anything they want to keep and to meet me at the twins' shop in ten minutes. I get dressed. I quickly pack anything I want to take with me and shrink it before putting it in my pocket. I go downstairs and see Molly is cooking breakfast.

Ron and Ginny come down. We all sit down at the table and start eating. "I have to go into work this morning, Molly. It seems someone thought it would be okay to make a muggle chainsaw move by itself and to go after people. I swear these spells against muggles just keep getting more dangerous with every day that goes by."

Molly smiles and says, "Okay, dear. Please be careful though."

I nod and finish breakfast. I apparate to the twins' shop and see the boys there. "Griphook has sent us a portkey that will take us to Harry. Everyone grab on."

We all grab onto the portkey, and I say, "Sanctuary."

 **HARRY'S POV**

I go to Viktor's room and knock. The door is opened, and I see the whole Krum family inside. I smile and say, "I will be taking you down to the dining room, so you don't get lost."

Viktor smiles and says, "Thanks, Harry."

Everyone follows me to the dining room. I pause outside the doors. "Vik, your mate will be here. Try not to scare him."

I open the door, and we all go in. I notice the second that Viktor sees Blaise. He stops as soon as Blaise looks up into his eyes. I clear my throat and brake Viktor out of his trance. We all sit down, and the house elves bring in the food.

We start to eat. I say, "The Weasleys except Molly, Ron and Ginny will probably be here today. I also feel like the Delacours will come today as well. Also, I will be meeting with the leaders of the Batling Coven, the Howell pack and the elf community tomorrow."

I look at Hermione. "Herm, would you mind making copies of everything for the leaders? I would need three copies of everything."

Hermione says, "You know I wouldn't mind."

I smile at her and look at my mate. "Fenrir, I would like for you to be at the meeting."

Fenrir smiles at me and nods. After breakfast, I make my way towards my study. I am half-way there when I feel the wards alert me to someone arriving. I go to the receiving room. I find the Delacour family and the Weasleys waiting for me.

I say, "Fleur, it is so good to see you again. I'm happy your family decided to come."

Fleur smiles and says, "I was so happy when your letter came, Harry."

I smile and nod. I turn to the Weasleys. "Arthur, I'm happy you decided to come."

Arthur smiles and says, "Once I read what they had done to my sons and myself I couldn't stay."

I nod and look at Bill. "Bill, this is your mate Fleur Delacour."

The two look at each other and smile. "I had rooms prepared for all of you. I will discuss any changes I'm making in the wizarding world at lunch and dinner. In the mean time, I have to get ready for a meeting I will be having tomorrow. You may explore the castle and the grounds around it. Mipsy!"

A house elf appears. "You called, Master Harry."

I sigh. I don't know how many times I've told the elves to call me Harry. "Please show the Weasleys and Delacours to their rooms."

Mipsy nods, and I walk to my study. Ten minutes later, Hermione walks in. "Harry, have you thought about what laws you want to change first?"

"Yes. I want to change the creature laws first. Also I want to bring back our holidays. Halloween needs to be known as Samhain again. Yule is Christmastime. We also need to bring back Imbolic, Ostara, Beltane, Litha, Lammas and the Feast of Mabon."

Hermione smiles and nods. "Have you thought of any creature laws you want to get rid of or push through?"

I nod. "I've looked over the laws we have so far in the wizarding world for magical creatures. They are too restrictive. I've decided I want to get rid of all the creature laws so far and start from scratch. It's one of the reasons I wanted to meet the leaders of magical creatures before the headmaster/headmistresses. I would like to start integrating magical creatures into school. I only have one law so far for magical creatures."

I pul out the parchment and hand it to Hermione. She reads over it and smiles at me. "This is good, Harry."

"Thanks, Herm. Do you think everyone else would be okay with it?"

Hermione nods and says, "I don't see why they wouldn't be. Most of us are magical creatures or the mates to magical creatures."

"I also want to start referring to them as magical races instead of magical creatures."

The door opens, and Fenrir walks in. "It's time for lunch, guys. You can finish discussing everything afterwards."

Hermione and I follow Fenrir to the dining room.


End file.
